


A Royal Arrangement

by Avvkward



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: (a bad Dad), Alex Mercer Has Anxiety (Julie and the Phantoms), Alex Mercer Has Bad Parents (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer Whump (Julie and The Phantoms), Alive Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Endgame Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, F/M, Fluff, Forced Marriage, Gay Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Alex Mercer/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pinning Alex Mercer, Protective Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Protective Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Peters is a Molina (Julie and The Phantoms), Soft Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28921776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avvkward/pseuds/Avvkward
Summary: Prince Alexander Mercer had been born with a crown on his head, and a privilege that others didn’t get. He was lucky, probably. At least other people thought he was lucky... But, the thing is, it's not all sunshine and rainbows in the royal family. Maybe he'd been born with a crown, sure, but he'd also been born with an entire Empire weighing down on his shoulders.He was born into responsibilities; a role in something he was expected to play a part in. There wasn't a choice for the only prince of the Mercer Empire. He had duties and responsabilities he couldn't hide away from... as much as he wanted too. Alex had to beperfect. For his father... for the empire... and, well, for theprincesshe'd been betrothed too?So... maybe he wasn'tquiteas lucky as people gave him credit for.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina, Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Flynn & Julie Molina, Julie Molina & Reggie Peters, Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to the Royalty AU fic that wouldn't leave me alone! I wanted to write an Alex/Reggie fic because I think they're adorable together, and in the process of trying to do that, I've also decided to spinkle in some Juke because how could you not? They're very cute! This'll basically be one huge pining mess because why not? Who doesn't love a dumb boys (and girl) pining over each other?
> 
> This will be an Alex-centric slowburn, with occassional other POV's added (probably Luke?). Alex is just such an anxious little bean, and I love writing him! Characters may seem OOC for now, but when friendships are established things'll even out! Also, this AU will be a mix of modern and olden day royalty. No cars, or electronics, but instruments (of course) and modern-ish speech. I have no idea what I'm doing, so, y'know.
> 
> Anyways! Please enjoy :D

Alexander Mercer was born into the world with a crown on his head. Or, well, maybe not born with it, but it had somehow made its way onto his head seconds after he’d arrived. He was born into a royal family—the only son, the only child, of King Richard Mercer. A prince from the moment he’d left the womb. 

And yeah, maybe that sounded good. Maybe it sounded fun. Maybe he was lucky. He was royalty, right? He’d grown up with people coming to his beck and call before he could even form words, people bowing before him before he could even sit up without help. He lived a lavish life of luxury; one very few could say they had. 

He was a prince, after all. The single heir to the Mercer Empire. 

So, yeah, maybe it was good. Maybe he _was_ lucky. Maybe there were people around who’d do anything to be in his place, to have what he had—the money, the fame. The empire that would fall into his lap in the years to come. 

He knew it looked good, from an outsider looking in’s perspective. It always looked good without the context. A peek into Alex’s world, catching him at an opportune time—seeing what they wanted to see. A spoiled little prince. 

The child born into a life of luxury, and servants. Where he didn’t have to do so much as lift a finger to get what he wanted. Where he relied on those around him—the stuck-up prince who thought himself to be better than everyone else. 

The child who lived in a castle, who rarely left the protection of guards, and the barrier of the stone walls surrounding them. The child followed around as he toddled in the confides of the castle, whose life was more important than the guards protecting him. 

The ungrateful royal brat who would inherit the entire Mercer Empire on his twenty-first birthday, just as his father had, and his father before him, down the long line of Mercers to receive such a privilege. 

It sounded good, didn’t it? 

The truth of the matter was, Alex wasn’t what they thought. He was far from what the kingdom saw. 

Sure, he’d been born with a crown on his head, and a privilege that others didn’t get, but he was also born with the entire Empire on his back. He was born into responsibilities, a role in something he was expected to play a part in. Starting from a young age. 

Alex had been born into the knowledge that he needed to be perfect. 

Not even needed, no, he _had_ to be perfect. There wasn’t a question about it. 

He needed to be the prince the people of the Mercer Empire needed. He’d known since before he could even walk that he would inherit the land, and everything surrounding when he turned twenty-one, and he had to be ready to be the king. 

There was no alternate option. He didn’t get to choose between being a king, or a doctor, or a school teacher—He was to be the king. He could only be the king. 

This was Alex’s destiny. Become the king, find a wife, marry. Have children until a son is born to pass on the family name. It was engraved in his head, his responsibilities. What he had to do, to do right by his father, and their subjects. 

Alex had always had his father breathing down his neck. Kept at arm's length, all the while being restrained by a leash that was royalty. He always had the man watching over his shoulder. Scolding him and punishing him under the rise that he was teaching the boy. 

Grooming him into the perfect king-to-be. 

While other children got to play, and attend school; be free to do as they pleased and live their childhood out, Alex was to shadow his father. To learn the responsibilities of ruling over a kingdom. 

He had etiquette school daily, and school tutors who’d waltz in and slap him on the hands or wrists with rulers when he didn’t understand, or didn’t so something right. _“A king should be well educated by the time he steps in to reign, Alexander. I don’t want to see you slacking in any of your duties, you hear?”_

He couldn’t be like the other children—not when he had status. He needed to be prim, and proper. He had responsibilities. He needed to be the perfect child, a prince down to the smallest details or his father would punish him. 

Alex had never been normal. 

And maybe that’s why he’d always had trouble keeping his thoughts straight. Why he’d cry to his mother before going to etiquette classes, or to meet his tutor. The fear of them, and what they did and said. The stinging red marks he always left the room with. The fear of getting answers wrong, or not performing to his full potential—what would his father say? 

Maybe it was why a deep pit of anxiety took residence in his stomach, nauseating and bothersome; why a cloud of fear and panic followed him through the day from the time he woke up, to the time he tried to fall asleep at night. How the day’s events, the little things he’d done wrong, or regretted, would play on repeat in his head as he tried to sleep. 

Alex had always been consumed by his thoughts. As far back as he could really remember. The fear, and anxiety, nerves and regret. It followed him. Clouded his brain, and reminded him of what everything was riding on-- 

_Perfection._

He had to be perfect. 

For his father. 

For the empire. 

And he hadn’t even thought there was anything wrong with that—with him. 

He’d always thought everyone felt like they were drowning on land. He’d always thought everyone spent time thinking of what they’d done wrong, or how it could’ve been done better. Who he’d disappointed, and how? What he hadn’t done right in the moment but now, after a moment to think, couldn’t get the right answer and the utter shame of failure out of his head. 

It wasn’t until he was six years old that he’d gotten his first anxiety attack. Alex remembers it vividly, even to this day. Almost eleven years later. 

He’d been with his etiquette tutor, the third, or maybe the fourth hour of trying to grasp a concept. Alex hadn’t known there was a right and wrong way to walk in a social gathering, but apparently there was. He’d been struck twice, his usually pale wrist a bright red of irritated skin as the tutor strolled around him sharply. 

“Again, Alexander,” she’d scowled, ruler slapping into her palm in a vicious warning that left him quaking. It was a threat. “We’re not stopping until you can walk like a proper gentleman.” 

Alex drew in a breath, straightening his back as he took a step forward, followed by a second and then-- 

_Thwap._

The ruler came down on his shoulder, pain shooting down his arm and back. He’d never been hit above the wrist before—it was a general guideline his mother had begrudgingly allowed when his father demanded they allow the tutors to do as they pleased, so long as Alex learned. 

He didn’t understand where he was going wrong. Why he couldn’t, for the life of him, walk how the tutor wanted him too. 

How was he doing it wrong? He was walking exactly as she’d told him. Following down to the small details she’d shown in her example; she wasn’t giving him notes to improve, just waiting for him to catch on. To understand on his own. She was trying to beat the knowledge into him with the ruler. 

He hadn’t known what was happening, as his chest tightened up and a familiar feeling of drowning filled his chest. It was different this time, harder. He couldn’t draw in any oxygen, and he was so overwhelmed. He couldn’t focus his attention, or beg for help as his body dropped to the floor, catching barely on his hands and knees. 

He really didn’t remember a whole lot really after that point, but he did remember waking up in his mother’s arms. 

And it was nice, he liked the hug, curling into her as his father watched unimpressed over her shoulder. He was on the couch now, lying across his mother’s lap as her fingers tousled through his hair. 

He barely remembers the argument that had taken place as Alex tried to remember how to breath. His mother’s anger, and his father’s indifference to the situation. To his son regaining consciousness after passing out. 

He’d been taken to doctor, after doctor after that incident. Normal, healthy people didn’t just lose consciousness like Alex had. They didn’t struggle to draw in a breath or be as overwhelmed with everything as Alex had been. And they all said the same thing. 

It was stress. 

It was anxiety. 

A panic attack. 

An anxiety attack. 

Both an anxiety and panic attack rolled into one. 

He needed more free time. 

He needed less responsibilities. 

He needed to take this medication as prescribed, or maybe this other medication to help with the symptoms. 

His father had denied the medication right off the bat. A scowl on his lips as he growled a low, _“No son of mine needs such nonsense. He’s fine. We will not be playing into this act for sympathy. It will not be encouraged.”_ His father had always been old school, down to the littlest things—and even if these mental problems were a real diagnosis these days, he still refused to believe it. 

Alex should be lucky the man had allowed him to have an asthma inhaler after _that_ attack when he was just three years old. It had saved his life four times since the diagnosis, but he still made a big deal whenever Alex needed to get it replaced. 

His father’s word had been the end of it. Alex would not get medications for this... this anxiety he apparently had. 

So, he suffered in silence. 

It was bad for a while, Alex remembers. 

The attacks happened often after that first—everything catching up to him in an onslaught of emotion and bottled-up feelings his dad refused to believe existed. _“Men don’t cry, Alexander. If I see you with tears in your eyes again, I won’t hesitate to smack them off your face. You’ll learn, Boy.”_

His mother had always worried about him. She hadn’t stopped with the king’s word, instead contacting doctors from near and far for alternative solutions. 

And out of that came a drum set. Just before Alex’s seventh birthday, an early present. 

His mother had gone behind his father’s back, and she’d gotten Alex his very own drum set. He hadn’t understood at the time, as he was handed a set of drum sticks and told to hit the surface of the drums. 

She’d never encouraged hitting before, Alex had only ever hit once before, and it had been when he was two years old; a nanny had grabbed him too hard so he’d turned and taken a swing at her. His father had been less than pleased, but his mother had taken a calm approach, explaining that hitting was wrong. 

But now, hitting was apparently right, so he’d furrowed his eyebrows as his mother ushed him towards the brand-new instrument. Soft encouragements easing the anxiety clouding him. 

He didn’t know how it would help with what he was feeling—of how it would help his anxiety. 

But it had. 

Hidden away from everything else, Alex finally had an outlet. A distraction from everything, where no one else in the castle could hear him banging out his angers and anxiety. Where no one cared that he wasn’t dressed in his best clothes, where no one cared his was sweaty, or dirty from hours of beating away at the drums. 

It was a calmness Alex had never in his life experienced, and he’d fallen in love with it almost instantly. 

_“Improper,”_ his father had hissed, barely casting a glance at the drum set, _“no gentleman in his right mind would ever allow himself to deflect his responsibilities with such a shameful hobby, Alexander.”_

They were a dirty little secret hidden away in one of the far bedrooms in the castle. Few knew of the drum set, and fewer ever saw them or went to the room where they were kept. Alex, however, spent a great deal of time locked away with his drums. 

It wasn’t a hobby someone of Alex’s stature should have, but it really did calm him. He’d had his mother to talk his father into the drums after he already had them, but she’d been the voice of reason that allowed Alex to keep his new instrument. 

Alex didn’t dare talk about the drums with his father at all. They were not to be spoken of—especially if they happened to have company over. The man saw the instrument as nothing more than an ‘unruly ruckus’ that disturbed the peace of the castle. It didn’t matter to the King that this helped Alex unwind and handle his anxieties without the medications he should probably be on but wasn’t allowed to be. 

A compromise between what Alex needed and what his father would allow. And just barely at that. 

The king could only see the drum set as a distraction, that kept his son away from his studies and responsibilities. He let it slide though, and Alex was thankful. 

He played drums a lot through his childhood, disappearing whenever he had the chance to just be. To play away his stress and anxiety, and fear. He was pretty good at it too, matching his own thumping heartbeat whenever he was in a particularly anxious mood, or even replicating the beats of music he heard around the castle. 

Playing had kept him stable through his childhood years, all the way through to his teen years. It had been years, and the hobby still hadn’t faded like his father had hoped it would’ve. His drums were the only place he wasn’t prince Alexander—heir to the Mercer Empire; he was just Alex. 

There wasn’t even a question anymore—if Alex wasn’t with his father in a meeting, in his own room, in the dining hall or any other play you’d expect a royal child to be, he was locked away in the little bedroom secluded away from everything else. 

Which, was where he was now. 

Glare sour as he pounded away on his drums, his foot taking a steady beat follow closely behind his raging heart on the kickdrum. He was sure his eyebrows were pinched anxiously as he tried to keep himself distracted. 

He hadn’t really cared to focus on the door opening—or, maybe he didn’t even care who was here. He just ducked his head lower and kept playing. Kept distracting himself, even though it wasn’t really working for him. It wasn’t enough. 

“Alex... You okay?” 

Alex heard his friend’s voice, but didn’t pull his attention away as he whaled on his drum set. Not letting his attention drop from the drums for even a second, or he was sure he’d break down. 

He was lost in his own world— like he always tended to do when he got a moment of peace to himself. Moments like these didn’t come often, but Alex took any chance he could get to disappear from... everything. Responsibility. His family. His thoughts. 

_His future._

The thought made Alex tense, hand coming down in the wrong spot, stick colliding with the wrong drum. The beat he’d been building up falling flat to his ears. He bared his teeth in annoyance. 

It was the first time since he’d gotten the drums, that they weren’t helping. His hands were shaking, body tense—and not even whacking his frustrations out was helping. He couldn’t keep a beat, as his heart pumped loudly in his ears, stealing his attention away from the drums. 

Was this what a heart attack felt like? 

Frustration won over in the end, as Alex tossed his sticks onto his snare drum, stool screeching as he stood up hurriedly. It was only then that his brain caught up to the fact that Luke was there. 

Alex let his clouded and unfocused eyes settle on his best friend, as he released a desperate breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in. 

He could feel Luke’s eyes were boring into him, curious and concerned. 

Sweat was dripping down his forehead, he was hot and overexerted from the drumming, so he reached his arm up, wiping it away with his forearm before finally, finally letting his attention land on Luke. 

“Huh?” 

“Are you okay?” Luke’s voice was uncharacteristically soft. A softness the boy had never used with anyone other than Alex. And, maybe his mom from time to time. 

His friend was leaning his shoulder on the doorframe, body blocking the whole doorway. Luke had one ankle kicked up, crossed over the other as he eyed Alex up and down. The blonde swallowed, clearing his throat audibly before ducking his head. 

“Fine,” Alex drew in a breath, grabbing a towel that had been thrown onto one of the two chairs in the room. He wiped halfheartedly at his forehead, before wiping the back of his neck, “why?” 

Luke didn’t look convinced, but he continued on anyways. 

“You just don’t strike me as very okay right now,” Luke explained in a huff. The older boy moved into the room after shutting the door behind himself. He grabbed the abandoned sticks off the snare drum, moving to shove Alex playfully. The blonde toppled back into the chair behind him, and Luke took a seat in the remaining chair beside Alex, “what’s got your panties in a twist? Haven’t seen you go that hard on your drums since that ladybug landed on your hand and you lost your shit.” 

“Bugs are awful.” Alex blinked in surprise, sour mood forgotten for a second so he could shoot a glare at his best friend, “Seriously why do they need more than four limbs? It's weird—unnatural.” 

Alex furrowed his eyebrows, giving a little shutter at the thought of bugs as he scowled at Luke. “Anyways, stop bringing up old stuff.” 

“Old stuff?” Luke raised an eyebrow as he tried not to chuckle, grinning teasingly at Alex before muttering a low, “it only happened like two weeks ago, ‘lex.” 

Alex opened his mouth to defend himself again, before letting his shoulders sag. 

“Bugs are awful,” he repeated in defeat. Could you really blame a guy for not wanting creepy crawlies on him? It’s not like he ever really had the chance to be outside exploring things like that, Alex had rules and standards that had been enforced on him since he was child. “Not all of us grew up eating dirt, Luke.” 

“Dirt’s good for you,” Luke shrugged, barely phased by the comment, “gives immunity, or some shit like that. Besides, only one of us has asthma—and it ain’t the one who ate dirt.” 

Alex rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but laugh. It was why he loved Luke. There just something so alluring about the guy that Alex couldn’t shake. Something Alex found charming that his parents would surely disagree with. 

It didn’t last long, as his thoughts turned back to what had put him in such a bad mood. He gave a stuttered breath, squeezing his eyes shut, “w-what were you here for again?” 

It was a stupid question, really. 

At some point in their friendship, Alex’s drum room had become their music room of sorts. Luke had as much access to the room as Alex did, since the boy had gotten his guitar (with Alex’s help). They spent just as much time as the other in this room, and had for many years. He was asking the question like Luke didn’t come to jam out with him every chance they got. 

Luke raised an eyebrow, standing from his seat to squat in front of Alex, hand falling onto the prince’s knee, “seriously, Man, what’s going on?” 

Alex let his head fall forwards, landing on Luke’s shoulder. Luke wobbled, dropping one knee to the ground to steady himself before letting the hand not on Alex’s knee reach up to settle on the small of Alex’s back. 

He didn’t want to speak. He didn’t want to really think about it, not as his heartbeat sped up anxiously at just the thought. It was insane—completely insane. But at the same time, Alex had known it was coming. He’d known this was just around the corner. He knew this part came with the crown. 

But that didn’t mean he had to like it. 

Alex gave a heavy swallow, lifting his head up enough to be face to face with Luke, not that he let his eyes find those familiar brown ones. He gave a dark sigh, dragging his hand down his face before finally letting his eyes lift to his best friend’s, “I...” he swallowed again, anxiously, “I’m getting married, Luke.” 

“You’re...” Luke gaped, swallowing hard. His eyebrows shot up in surprise, mouth opening and closing twice before he finally collected his thoughts, “you’re only seventeen!”

* * *

Alex really should’ve known something was going to go down when one of his father’s servants appeared at his bedroom door that morning, telling Alex his father expected him for lunch. 

His father didn’t do meals with the family, so if he wanted to see Alex over lunch, that meant they were going to be talking business—which was fine. It’s not like Alex hadn’t suffered though thousands of business meetings with his father. 

Alex wondered briefly who else would be there, some company Alex had to impress, or a friend of his father’s who’d look down on Alex for every little thing he did wrong. His father was always on his back about being a gentleman with guests, but the anxious tapping of his fingers, or bouncing of his knee wasn’t really something he could stop. 

The morning had carried on as usual. Alex attended his classes as usual, then found Luke in the hallways where they’d talked for a few minutes before the brown-haired boy disappeared to help his parents. 

He disappeared to his bedroom to get ready forty-five minutes before he was supposed to be in the dining hall, dressing pristinely in a navy-blue suit his father had gotten tailored for him. 

It didn’t take long for Alex to get ready. He’d gotten really good at showering quickly, even though he preferred long, extremely hot showers that calmed and grounded him. Stepping into a suit was like stepping into sweats and a tee for Alex. He’d spent a lot of time in formal wear, and he’d been quick to learn how to dress himself. 

He adjusted his jacket cuffs, frowning at himself int the mirror. The navy blue wasn’t his colour at all, but it’s what his dad decided looked best. Alex had very little say in—well, in anything. 

Besides, navy blue was a step up from his alternate choice, regular black, but Alex wasn’t a regular black kinda person. 

Alex made his way to the dining hall with just minutes to spare. His father was yet to arrive, so Alex sat himself in his spot at the table to wait. He exchanged pleasantries with the servants, the young ones who Alex had known for years, but quieted himself abruptly when his father entered the room. 

The servants scattered, to the kitchen, or to stand stiffly against the wall in case either man needed them. Silence laced the room, and an uncomfortable feeling lifted to Alex’s chest. 

His father gave him a onceover, not saying anything as he sat himself at the head of the table, in the chair one of the servants had pulled out for him. The man barely acknowledged it, like the chair was doing all the effort itself, instead of the staff. 

His father always looked like the embodiment of royalty. His crown perched on top of his head, a pristine suit and a stiff face. A no-nonsense kind of look that Alex feared. His voice demanding, powerful. 

“Alexander,” the king greeted, eyes looking towards the boy, waiting for him to reply. 

“Father,” Alex forced his anxiety quiet, keeping his attention focused on not moving his hands or legs with nervous ticks. Alex gave a halfhearted look around the room, frowning at the silence before his attention returned to his father, “is anyone else joining us?” 

Alex wasn’t sure he’d ever had a meal alone with his father. Usually his mother was around, but she wasn’t today. And it didn’t appear like anyone else was joining them either. 

“No,” the man’s voice was low. He didn’t say anything else, gesturing the waitstaff to bring in their meal. Alex forced himself to stay frozen while he waited, his father had control of the conversation and Alex didn’t even really trust his voice right now anyways. 

When the plates of food were settled down before them, Alex waited for his father to start before following his lead. It was quiet, the sound of cutlery scraping on the delicate porcelain plates. Awkward. 

“You know, Son,” the king started, without looking up from his food, “there comes a time in a young man’s life when he’s to find himself a bride. Marry, have children. It’s your duty.” 

Alex tensed, frown tugging at his lips as he looked up at his father. “I know, Father.” 

“Good.” Another second of silence, “so we won’t go into that then. I’ve chosen your bride.” 

“You’ve...” Alex sputtered, biting his tongue before he could say anything else. “A-a bride?” 

“A bride.” Confirmation. Exactly what Alex definitely did not want to hear. 

The king set his fork down, intertwining his fingers together before lifting his attention to the boy, cold and observing, “I’ve given you countless opportunities to find yourself a bride, Alexander. Galas filled with beautiful young woman at your fingertips. Princesses from neighboring countries. You're at your prime, my son. Women adore you; would fall at your feet if you gave them the time of day. But still you chose to play those pointless drums of yours.” 

His words were bitter, followed by another sharp paused, “there comes a point in a father's life where he needs to do what needs to be done to set his son up to rule when his reign comes to an end. If you’re not going to choose yourself a bride, I will. You’re seventeen years old, and yet you’ve not shown any interest in any of the women offered. So, I’ve picked out the woman you’re to marry.” 

“Who?” Alex breathed out, trying his hardest to remain neutral. To not give his father anything to punish him for. To be perfect. 

“Princess Julia.” The man picked his fork up again, continuing eating. Alex thought about doing the same, but he was suddenly feeling nauseous. “King Ray and I have been in communication, and we’ve decided to arrange a marriage between the two of you.” 

“I thought... you don’t like the Molina’s?” Alex whispered, looking up. 

And that was true. Whenever they happened to have business together-- his father and King Ray-- his father always returned home in a foul mood. _“How could such a blundering moron reign over a kingdom!”_ He’d clamor, _“I pity those poor children being raised by such an incompetent man!”_

Alex had never met King Ray, nor had he met any of the man’s three children. The eccentric king ruling the neighboring kingdom had always interested him though. He sounded so drastically different from Alex’s own father, and any other royal Alex had ever met. 

His father had never been a fan of the Molina’s, and whenever anything happened to be hosted, with both kings being invited, Alex’s father refused to attend. 

Alex wondered briefly if King Ray knew of his father’s dislike for him, or if it was a secret kept locked away in the Mercer castle. 

“Personal feelings have no place in business, Alexander.” His father replied in annoyance, “the arrangement has been made, and you’ve been promised to the princess, just as she’s been promised to you. Your marriage will bring our two kingdoms together. Enough of the feuding with our neighbors.” 

Alex swallowed hard, giving what he hoped was a firm nod, “I understand.” 

“Good.” Another silent second passed by, but Alex could barely hear anything over his pounding heart, “if you’re not going to eat, you’re dismissed.” 

Alex stood up silently, bowing his head to his father before all but running from the room. There was only one place Alex could think to go. So, he made a beeline for the small room hidden the very end of a far hallway. 

To his drums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you liked this first chapter! Im not sure when I'll be able to get the next chapter out, but I really love writing this! 
> 
> Now, just as a warning, the main plot will be Julie/Alex (not really though because Alex is canon gay) in an arrange marriage kind of way only. I'm not tagging Julie/Alex because even if it's kinda the the plot, it's not the focus of the story, it's a problem for them to overcome along the way somehow. Nothing will happen between them, I promise, because the endgame couples will be Reggie/Alex and Julie/Luke. 
> 
> Lemme know what you think so far? I'd love some feed back! Kudos would also be awesome :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to a second chapter! I'm having so much fun writing this, so, I hope you enjoy along with me!
> 
> This chapter's some backstory between Luke and Alex, because friendship. They're so cute, and I've got quite a bit planned for them! Also, a bit of an introduction to more characters (kinda), so I hope you like it!

Alex hadn’t met another child for the first several years of his life. He’d seen them, when his father would travel by carriage to the town, greeting people and waving out open windows. A bimonthly visit he partook in without fail. 

They didn’t stop, or talk, but they still made appearances. 

Alex would often be dragged long, whether to shadow his father and greet their people, or simply for the world to see him; that he was still alive and growing into a fine young prince. It didn’t matter why he went, what mattered was he was usually dragged along too. 

He always watched in fascination as they made their way through the crowds. The people waving, and cheering. Wanting to be noticed; to have his father’s attention. Children older than him, or even younger than him studying him, mouths gaped in awe, or snide looks of jealousy. 

It never ceased to confuse Alex, but he didn’t bother bringing it up with his father. 

It would never end well when Alex spoke out of turn. 

They never stopped, even that one time when Alex had asked to meet other children playing outside a school house. He’d been just a few weeks off of six at the time, wide curious eyes following the ball a group of children had been playing around with. 

It had been an innocent question of why they couldn’t stop and play for a while. Why he’d never had the opportunity to play with other children his age. His father had firmly forbidden it, without so much as a glance towards the children in question, or his son. 

He told him it was unsafe, and that Alex had no right to barge in and join them. He hadn’t been invited, so therefore it would be rude to put himself out there like that and demand they play with him. _“A gentleman would never,”_ his father had told him. 

Besides, it wasn’t like there was ever even time in his busy schedule to stop and play with the other children. There were places to be, and things to be doing. Alex didn’t have time for futile things like playing with other children. 

Alex had watched with a frown at they rode away, seeing a ball fly along the grassy field with giggles from the children filling the air. It didn’t seem completely fair. 

So, it took him by complete surprise when a face, a boy, jumped out of the bush at him. Well, not really jumped out at him, but definitely ruffled the leaves loudly before popping his face out. 

Alex had always liked coming outside and getting fresh air. He’d gotten good at sneaking out without a chaperone, much to his parents' dismay. It was good for his asthma too, since the castle tended to get dusty, no matter how many maids they had dusting. 

He’d never come face to face with a child before. And never one popping out of the bush when Alex wasn’t expecting it. He’d fallen backwards in surprise, letting out a little cry of fear that his father would’ve hated to hear. 

“Who are you?” Alex demanded as he shuffled backwards on his butt, voice soft but accusatory. His father always told him a gentleman needs to stand up for himself, and this boy had scared him. Plus, he’d never met anyone else outside in the yard. And never someone his age. 

“Luke,” the shaggy brown-haired boy replied, finally shuffling himself out of the bush as he tilted his head in Alex’s direction, “who’re you?” 

“A-Alexander,” he frowned. 

“Alexander?” the boy repeated, expression sour as he shook his head thoughtfully, “That’s way too long. Someone in my class has that name too, you know. But we call him Alex for short.” 

“My name’s Alexander,” the blonde boy huffed with an unimpressed glance. If his father heard this boy call him something other than Alexander, they’d both be in trouble. They might even be in trouble if this boy didn’t call him prince like everyone else did too. 

He didn’t feel the need to tell the other this though. He... well, he kinda liked just being Alex. 

“Alex is short for Alexander though, almost the same name just... just less letters,” Luke frowned, giving him a onceover, “I think Alex suits ya better.” 

Alex felt his cheeks heat up at the other boy’s words, before he frowned again, “only my mom calls me that,” he told him, “but not when my dad’s around, because he’d get mad.” 

“Oh,” Luke blinked, “can’t I too? When your dad’s not around?” 

And that... didn’t sound against the rules. So long as his father never heard, Alex didn’t think it was bad. “I mean... I guess so?” 

“Good!” the boy chirped, jumping closer, “now, are you okay, Alex?” 

“You scared me,” Alex whispered, pulling his knees to his chest, “that’s not very nice.” 

“Sorry,” the boy frowned, offering his hand to help Alex up. He hesitated for just a second before finally taking Luke’s hand and letting the boy pull him up. “I didn’t mean too, just... no one else plays out here.” 

“Well, what are you doing here?” Alex asked as Luke pulled him up. He paused to brush the dirt off his knees and butt. His mother would be mad, if she saw. 

“I live here,” Luke raised an eyebrow, “in that house over there,” he pointed. In the distance, Alex could make out a small little house. The property caretaker’s house, his mother had pointed out to him when Alex had asked. 

“My mum plants all the flowers here, and my dad cuts the grass and gives the bushes haircuts. I help sometimes, but most of the time I get to just play.” 

“Oh,” Alex nodded. He’d noticed the dirt caked on Luke’s clothes and hands, but didn’t mention it. That would’ve been rude. “That’s... nice. Your mom does a good job. I like the flowers.” 

Luke gave a hum of acknowledgment before he leaned closer to Alex, “what about you,” he teased, “did’ya sneak in or somethin’?” 

“No!” Alex gawked, cheeks heating up in embarrassment, “I live here too.” 

“Oh yeah?” Luke raised an eyebrow, “where?” 

Before Alex could’ve replied, a snide remark sitting on the tip of his tongue, a woman calling Luke’s name came from behind the bush he’d appeared from, interrupted them, “Luke,” she sighed without looking up as she pushed herself through the leaves and twigs, “you’ve got to stay in sight, we’ve talked about this. Who're you bothering--” 

The woman froze when her eyes landed on Alex. 

He froze too, unsure of the situation. He instantly shoved his hands into his pocket, just so he wasn’t fidgeting anxiously. His mother had taught him to do it, but his father hated that he did it, since it was considered impolite to have his hands in his pockets. 

But he was nervous, and in a situation he’d never been in before. 

It wasn’t often he talked to anyone he hadn’t known for years. And he’d never met this woman. The blond boy scuffed his shoe against the pavement, uncomfortable and anxious. 

Luke looked curiously between Alex and whom Alex assumed was the boy’s mom. 

“P-prince Alexander,” the woman greeted, swallowing hard. She was quick to curtsey before him, as everyone tended to do, brushing Luke behind her carefully as she did so, and blocking him away from view as she scrambled for something to say, “I’m-- we’re-- w-was Luke bothering you?” 

“N-no,” Alex shook his head. His fingers played nervously with the edge of his shorts pocket, barely peeking out, but still probably noticeable. Alex ducked his attention before forcing his gaze back up to the woman before him. 

“Are you... out here alone, Prince?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Alex swallowed nervously. It was against the rules, he knew. Coming out unattended. Without telling his parents. It didn’t seem bad—there was never usually anyone outside, and the wall surrounding the yard was too tall to even see over, even if you had a ladder. 

“You shouldn’t be out here alone, Prince,” the woman frowned, “I’m very sorry for Luke’s behavior, Prince Alexander. You... you should probably head inside before someone worries about you, alright?” 

“Yes, Ma’am,” Alex bowed his head, turning swiftly on his heels and all but running into the castle. He was out of breath when he arrived, but a warm tingling feeling filled his chest at the thought of the boy—Luke.

* * *

Alex had joined his mother for dinner that evening, like he always did. Even if she was busy throughout the day, she always liked to join him for dinner. To spend a little bit of time together. 

Alex wasn’t much of a talker, never had been, and probably wouldn’t be, but he still liked to talk with his mother. She was the only one he really could be himself with. 

But he couldn’t focus on her, or the meal before him. 

His attention was caught on Luke. The boy in the yard. 

“Alex?” his mother called softly, and Alex shook himself from his thoughts, turning his attention to her. “Are you alright? You’ve barely touched your meal.” 

Alex looked down at the food, frowning thoughtfully. It was one of the rare nights in the month when his mother would get to cook for the two of them. A meal alone, where she dismissed the cooks, and the servants for the time being. Alex liked these days because she didn’t make him eat fancy stuff. It was the only time Alex ever got to try commoner food, and he had to say it was way better than anything the cooks had ever made. 

“’m okay,” Alex promised, dropping his attention. He fiddled with his fork for a second before looking up at his mother, catching her eyes and blowing out a breath, “I went outside today. B-by myself...” 

“Alex, darling,” his mother sighed heavily, “we’ve talked about this. Your father doesn’t want you going out without a chaperone, and I agree with him on that. What were you even doing out there alone--” 

“I wasn’t alone,” Alex frowned, “I... there was a boy, mum.” 

“A boy?” his mother paused, eyebrows furrowing. She blinked at Alex blankly, a multitude of emotions passing by on her face. Alex scrunched up his nose, already knowing what she was thinking. There weren’t children in the yard—or, not usually, at least. 

“Luke,” Alex cleared his throat, setting his fork down, “his, ah, his name was Luke. He’s... he lives in the cottage at the edge of the yard. His... his mother plants the flowers, and, and his father, he, uh, he gives the bushes haircuts?” 

“The grounds keepers?” Alex’s mother raised an eyebrow, “the Patterson’s?” 

Alex shrugged, dropping his attention to the table, “I just don’t understand why he can play in the yard, and I’m not allowed.” The boy drew in a breath, “it was different, mum, he didn’t... I was just another boy, not... not the prince. Until his mother came and told me I should return inside because... because I was out alone.” 

She was watching him, Alex could tell. Observing him silently. 

“Did you like this boy, Alex?” 

Alex gave a quick nod, “he was so cool! He scared me at first. When... when he was comin’ out of the bush, but then he helped me up and apologized. He goes to real school, Mum! With other kids! Isn’t that cool?” 

“So cool,” his mother grinned, “he sounds very nice.” 

“He was!” Alex chirped, “I liked him.” 

“I’m sure you did,” his mother gave a light laugh, patting Alex’s hair down fondly, “you finish your dinner now, alright?” 

Alex did as told, letting the conversation drop. 

Alex was surprised, however, when the following morning his mother told him to put his coat on. He’d gone about his morning as usual, attending his etiquette class, as well as his regular tutor. He hadn’t expected to see his mother stood in the doorway as he finished up with the tutor. 

Alex took his coat from her hands, pulling it on in confusion. She simply smiled down at him. She took his hand, dismissing the tutor before leading him away. 

He frowned as his mother led him out the door he used when he snuck out for fresh air. Leading him along the pathway he’d taken when he encountered Luke. With his mother there, they walked out further, all the way to the edge of the bush, where Alex blinked in surprise. 

He could see the Patterson’s-- Luke’s father mowing the lawn, his mother kneeled beside the flowerbed and Luke himself kicking a ball around the open field, away from the garden and his father’s lawnmower. 

“Luke?” Alex breathed out, turning his confusion back to his mother. 

“Excuse me?” his mother called out, barely looking down at Alex. The boy tightened his hand nervously around his mother’s stepping closer to her. 

Alex had never seen anyone settle their attention and drop into bows and curtseys as fast as the Patterson’s had. Luke delayed a second before dropping into a halfhearted bow, mimicking his father, and Alex almost laughed. 

“Your Majesty,” Luke’s mother was the first to speak, “what can we do for you?” 

Her attention dropped to Alex, lingering with a small smile before she snapped her attention back up to the queen. Luke’s father had stepped over to stand beside his wife. 

“Enjoying some fresh air,” the queen told them. “I just wanted to see where my son disappears to in the day. And to meet the boy he spoke so fondly about yesterday. It seems our boys met?” 

“Yes,” Mrs. Patterson blew out a breath, smiling nervously, “I’m sorry, Your Majesty, Luke’s always been a bit of an--” 

“Please,” Alex’s mother frowned, interrupting Luke’s mother, “don’t apologize. It was Alexander who was breaking the rules leaving the castle without an adult. Thank you for sending him back in.” 

The queen crouched down beside Alex, speaking softly to him, “why don’t you go play with Luke while I speak with his parents, alright?” 

“Alright,” Alex swallowed, stepping away hesitantly before moving slowly to where Luke was squinting at his parents and he spun the ball in his hands. 

Alex paused before the other child, “h-hi.” 

Luke eyed him; nose wrinkled in offense as he tossed the ball to Alex without warning. The blond caught it awkwardly, holding it against his chest with a frown as he watched Luke. He’d never held a ball before—or, at least not a ball quite as dirty as this one. It was well played with. 

“You didn’t tell me you were the prince,” Luke’s arms crossed over his chest, lip stuck out in a scowl that looked more like a pout. “That’s a rude secret to keep, I coulda gotten in trouble, y’know.” 

“You never asked,” Alex frowned. “I didn’t mean to keep it a secret, I’m sorry. I... I told you I lived here too.” 

“Yeah,” Luke furrowed his eyebrows, “but you live in there,” he gestured to the castle, baffled. “I thought you meant in, like, a house like mine, not the castle!” 

Alex blinked, “yours is the only house around here, I think. It’s the only one I’ve ever seen, and I’ve looked out all the windows in the castle.” 

“Oh.” Luke deflated. “It still wasn’t nice to not tell. My mom freaked out when you left yesterday, I was almost in trouble for talkin’ to you, and I didn’t even know who ya were!” 

Alex didn’t know what to say. He hadn’t meant to get anyone in trouble, and certainly not Luke, “I’m sorry.” 

“You apologize a lot,” Luke noted, shaking his head, “don’t worry about it. I guess we’re even now ‘cause you didn’t tell me you were the prince, and I still scared you yesterday. That really was an accident, by the way.” 

Alex opened his mouth the reply, but shut it when he couldn’t think of anything clever to say. 

“So...” Luke stubbed the toe of his shoe into the ground, attention lifting to Alex, “did you wanna play some kickball?” 

“I’ve never played before,” Alex shook his head. He looked down at the ball in his hands, eyeing it thoughtfully before he was handing it back to Luke. Luke took the ball wordlessly, eyes narrowed in surprise at Alex. 

“Never?” the boy wrinkled his nose, “okay... well, it’s real fun. We play it at school all the time. You’ll like it!” 

With that, Luke dropped the ball to the ground, kicking it as hard as he could so the ball shot away from them. Alex watched helplessly for a second as the boy took off after the ball, before he was running after it too. He didn’t want to be left out, and... his mother had said to play with Luke. 

It was fun—the most fun Alex had ever had. He thought his drums were fun, but playing with Luke was so much more fun. They kicked the ball back and forth, chasing after it. Alex let out a laugh as he slipped in the wet grass, which would usually embarrass him, but Luke was quick drop to his knees beside him in a fit of laughter before he was helping him up. 

Alex was dirty, and sweaty—tired. But he was grinning ear to ear. His father would absolutely hate this, but his mother didn’t even look phased in the least as she sipped on a cup of tea in the small space of the Patterson’s backyard outside their house. Alex made sure to send a glance her way every so often to check in, but she’d just smile and wave him off. 

His mom was so awesome. 

The played all afternoon, and only really stopped when Alex’s breaths came out heavy and rushed. They made their way to the Patterson’s backyard, where Alex rest against his mother’s leg tiredly, and Luke pulled himself into his mom’s lap. 

“Did you have fun?” Alex’s mother asked, hand settled on the small of Alex’s back. 

The blonde child gave a nod, grinning widely, “I like playing kickball. Playing with Luke is a load of fun!” 

“I’m glad,” his mother smiled, “we really need to get back soon, your father wants us for dinner.” 

“Awh,” Luke frowned, but his mother was shushing him and pulling him back against her chest to quiet him. Luke scowled where he was held against her, huffing a breath. 

“Oh... okay.” Alex frowned, he turned to Luke, “thank you for playing with me today.” 

“Maybe we can play again some other time, right?” 

Alex nodded, but he doubted it. This felt like a one-time kinda thing. His mother wanted to talk to Luke’s parents, right? That’s the only reason they were here. 

“Alright, well,” Alex mother cleared her throat, standing up and taking Alex’s hand into hers, “thank you for the lovely afternoon, and the tea. Please continue with your amazing work with the landscaping.” 

“You’re welcome, Your Majesty,” Luke’s mom bowed her head. 

“We’ll work hard, Ma’am,” Luke’s dad added, bowing his head as well. 

They returned to the house, and Alex’s mom even helped him with a bath before dinner, instead of a nanny taking care of him. He’d had a lot of fun, but he knew it wouldn’t last. 

Except it did. 

His mother made an effort to take Alex outside almost every day of the week. He’d play with Luke, and learn new games. Be a regular kid for an hour or two each day before he’d return to his role—his title. 

The brown-haired boy was very imaginative, and always had something new for the two of them to play, while their mothers enjoyed a beverage together. It was the most relaxed Alex had ever felt, and his mother didn’t look quite as uptight either. 

Luke told him stories of his school, and his classmates. He walked to school, Alex couldn’t believe, by himself! He spoke fondly of his peers, but always made the effort to tell Alex he was the coolest friend he had. Alex thought it was funny that Luke’s peers were jealous Luke got to hang out with him. 

Luke was Alex’s first real friend. Luke was Alex’s _only_ friend. 

As time passed, Alex’s mother stopped accompanying him, and Alex went alone. He’d heard his parent’s argument about Alex going outside alone, but the Patterson’s had promised to keep an eye on him when the Queen couldn’t join him. 

Luke showed him all the best spots in the garden, which he knew incredibly well. 

And it was so cool. Alex could just be. He could just be a normal kid with Luke, because Luke didn’t really care. Luke had barely batted an eyelash at the thought that Alex most certainly wasn’t a regular kid. 

And even if his father wasn’t particularly into the idea of Alex having another distraction, he’d given in to allowing Alex to bring the brunet into the castle-- into Alex’s bedroom and his music room hidden away from everything else. 

Very few entered the castle, royals and nobility really, so Luke was thrilled to be allowed inside. To see Alex’s home, and all the fancy royal things. Alex didn’t see the thrill, but he did like the grin on Luke’s face and how the other’s bright eyes trailing over everything. 

Over the years their friendship just grew. Luke educated Alex about the world outside-- telling him things his parents wouldn’t, and Alex taught Luke how to survive in the castle if he so happened to bump into anyone of stature (without the painful ruler method, of course). 

And when the time for Luke to follow in his parent's footsteps and get a job within the royal family came around, Alex’s mother had been quick to convince the King to let Luke become Alex’s personal servant. Luke had been around for years, and Alex was comfortable with him, so it seemed right. 

As weird as that was. 

Luke basically just got paid to be Alex’s friend, because Alex didn’t want a personal servant to begin with. And he certainly didn’t want one who’d been his best friend for years. 

Maybe some royals needed one, but Alex was perfectly happy doing things on his own. And as nice as the thought of having Luke in the bedroom beside his own, waiting at his beck and call, Alex didn’t like it. 

Alex had only had to snap at him once to drop the ‘Prince Alexander’ that first week of Luke taking his newfound role far too seriously, because it was just weird hearing his friend call him that—especially since Luke had refused to call him it when they’d met. 

Luke had released his own breath, sending the prince a small smile before swinging his arm over Alex’s shoulders and finally, with a smile reaching his eyes, settling back into all the stupid nicknames Alex had grown fond of over the years.

* * *

Alex casted his eyes around the carriage, attention landing on his friend. Luke was sat across from him, looking out the window. His elbow was perched on the edge of the window, and his chin settled in his palm. He looked... sad. 

Alex’s heart tugged at the thought. 

He was happy to have his friend with him—or his personal servant, as his father still called the boy— but he still couldn’t help but feel guilty he was dragging Luke away from everything he’d known. Alex was expected to leave the castle, to make his way to his bride and... well, get to know her? 

To... to get married. 

He’d known since he was young that at some point, he’d need to leave the safety of his home and do as every prince before him had. All that... happily ever after stuff. 

Luke didn’t have the same roles as Alex. He was a regular teenager, young and free. Free to marry as he pleased, to date as he pleased. To pick and choose what he wanted to do. He could still be home with his parents right now. Alex was dragging him along for the ride. 

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” 

Alex’s attention jerked up from his thoughts, landing on Luke once more. Luke wasn’t looking at him, but a small playful smile was playing on his lips as he stared out the window. 

“Like what?” Alex questioned, straightening from his slumped position. 

“Like you just kidnapped me,” Luke finally turned his head towards him, arm dropping into his lap as his playful look softened. “You didn’t, ‘lex, I chose to come along, remember?” 

“No,” Alex shook his head, “my father ordered you to as my personal servant. I should’ve... you don’t deserve this, Luke. This isn’t what... this is mine to bare, not yours--” 

“Did you want to come alone?” Luke raised an eyebrow, finally turning his whole body towards Alex. 

“What?” Alex balked, “n-no. Of course not, but--” 

“Then I’m happy I’m here with you,” Luke gave him a light smile, “we’re best friends, man, I’m not going to let you get married alone. You don’t need to do anything alone anymore. Not with me here.” 

“We’re not getting married yet,” Alex swallowed, “just... just meeting.” 

“And living together for the next however long,” Luke shrugged, frowning hard. His eyes softened just a little as he eyed his friend’s tense frame. Luke knew Alex better than anyone else, “I’m sorry you’ve got to do this--” 

“Don’t,” Alex sucked in a sharp breath, “just... don’t.” 

Luke frowned, but didn’t say anything more. 

The journey to the Molina kingdom took a bit over a day. Alex’s father had ordered the carriage and horses to be ready so Alex and Luke could leave in the night and be in the neighboring kingdom just before the evening the following day. 

His father was nothing if not punctual. 

Alex had watched, with a sinking feeling of guilt as Luke said goodbye to his parents, ordered by Alex’s father to accompany him and watch out for him. He’d barely gotten a chance to decline before Alex’s father was striding away from the two of them. 

King Richard didn’t quite trust the Molina’s, but then again, he didn’t trust anyone. Luke was about as close to trust as the King would allow, so it was almost a privilege that he’d trust Alex’s life in Luke’s hands. Or, maybe that was more of a curse. 

Luke had fallen asleep within the first half an hour of the trip, but to be fair, it was considerably late. Alex was too nervous to doze off, so he stared out the window into the dark. 

His father hadn’t allowed Alex to say goodbye to his mother, just since the man knew Alex would’ve cried and he really did hate to see it. His mother had planned ahead though, and sought Alex out in his bedroom as he’d been packing. 

And yeah, Alex had cried. 

It was stressful. 

He’d never gone anywhere alone, and even if he wasn’t technically alone with Luke’s presence beside him, he still felt alone. He’d only known the castle. He lived a sheltered life, protected away like some prized jewel. He’d only interreacted with Luke. 

This was a new place. With a new family. A new kingdom. A new castle. New people. And only his father’s opinions of the Molina’s to go off. Alex considered himself to be pretty clever, but he was completely clueless here. Book smarts were not going to help him. 

What if they were as bad as his father seemed to think? What if the princess was awful? What if the princess wanted them too... date? Before the wedding. Before they _had_ to? The thought made him queasy. 

He wasn’t sure he could do that. It made his stomach twist and his heart thump nervously. What would he do then? It would be over if he offended her somehow-- what would his father do to him then? 

Alex squeezed his eyes shut, dropping his head between his knees to try and settle his stomach. He felt the carriage jostle with Luke switching from the seat across, to the seat beside him, and then Luke’s hand was flattening on his back, rubbing along his spine calmingly. He didn’t say anything, even though Alex knew he wanted too. 

Instead, Luke let out his own breath, “we’re pulling up...” a pause, “do you need a second? I can stall?” 

“No,” Alex breathed out through his nose, lifting his head back up, “no, I’m alright. Just... panicked for a second.” 

Luke gave him a sad look, but before he could say anything the carriage lurched to a stop and the door was being pulled open. Alex forced a smile onto his face, brushing Luke’s hand off him as he slipped out the door, Luke on his heels. 

There were four people stood waiting, two girls and two boys. 

“Thank you for having us,” Alex bowed easily, flashing a grin along the line of strangers. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” 

The group before him were dressed more business-casual than classy, and Alex’s suit suddenly felt suffocating. The princes were simply wearing white button up shirts and slacks, while one of the girls wore a flowing summer dress and the other a pair of tightfitting shorts and a classy sweater. 

It was easy enough to pick out the Molina siblings, the youngest brother, Carlos, the only daughter, Julia, in the middle wearing the dress (or Alex hoped, at least. His father had always said a princess would always greet him in a dress?), standing beside whomever the second girl happened to be and-- 

Alex’s breath stuttered, his heartrate increasing as his eyes caught the bright green ones of the eldest Molina sibling, Reginald. He knew little about the eldest brother—he tended to stay out of the spotlight, but Alex really hadn’t expected, well, him... 

Reginald gave him a dashing grin, hand reaching out for Alex to shake in an almost oldest sibling kind of fashion. Alex gaped dumbly as his hand caught onto the other’s, his heart fluttering at just the touch of the eldest Molina’s hand. 

God, he’s so gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? This is gonna be kinda long, I think, and it'll probably be pretty slow burn as Alex figures things out. I love him so much I almost feel bad bullying him, but he's just very whumpable and the anxiety and stress he faces in his role is a perfect way to do it!
> 
> Anyways, next chapter will be coming out soon (hopefully!), so I look forward to seeing you there! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! They make my day to see, and I love recieveing feedback from you guys! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter three! 
> 
> Not much to say, still a slow crawl when I try to incorperate everyone's personalities into the setting, so hopefully that's going okay!

“Prince Alexander,” Reginald greeted, and Alex felt himself melt at his name falling from this guy’s mouth. He was sure his cheeks were lit up in a familiar flush, but he tried to stuff that back down, “my name’s Reginald—but I go by Reggie, since I don’t think anyone would ever want to go by Reginald.” 

Alex gave a distracted nod, lost in the prince’s voice. He shook himself from his thoughts, bringing himself back to the current moment—to the Molina’s. 

“Reginal-- R-Reggie,” Alex cleared his throat, “w-whatever you prefer.” 

Reggie gave him another wide grin, patting Alex’s hand with his other hand before he let their hands drop, “I’m not who you’re here to see though,” he gave a laugh— a perfect laugh— “this is my younger sister, Julia.” 

“Julie,” the girl in the dress amended with a wave, “Julia’s too formal.” 

Alex gave a nod, offering her his hand as well, playing the part perfectly and lifting her hand to his lips to press a light kiss to the back of her hand. He wished he could’ve done the same to Reggie, or only to Reggie, but... well, that would’ve been inappropriate, right? Julie was... he’d be marrying her. 

Alex struggled to swallow down the nervous gulp. His eyes trailed along the line before landing on the shortest member of the greeting party, “that must mean you’re Carlos, right?” 

“Yep!” the boy gave a nod. He didn’t look too keen on the whole hand shaking thing, so Alex didn’t offer it and hoped it didn’t make him look rude. He’d never been big on handshaking when he was a kid either, but he never got the chance to decline. 

“Oh!” Julie called Alex’s attention back, and the blonde let his gaze drift to her. She really was beautiful, but he still couldn’t stop the nauseous feeling threatening to consume him as he thought of what she was to him. His betrothed. 

“This,” Julie gestured to the remaining person, “is Flynn. She’s supposed to be my lady-in-waiting, but we’re really just best friend.” 

Alex’s thoughts jumped back to Luke, instantly feeling bad about dragging him along once more. His friend had been quiet throughout the introductions, just since he was used to being silent whenever anyone who wasn’t Alex was around. Alex hoped Luke would perk up at some point, but it was probably more stressful on the brunet than it was on himself, and that said a lot. 

“This is Luke Patterson,” Alex hooked his hand over Luke’s shoulder, pulling him forwards so they were standing side by side, instead of Luke hesitantly by the carriage doors. 

Luke was dressed similarly to the Molina boys, and Alex’s anxiety only seemed to spike at that (he was definitely overdressed), “he’s-” he knew he should say ‘personal servant’, or even ‘personal assistant’, but he couldn’t. It was almost degrading at this point, and Alex hated slapping that title on his best friend, “he’s my best friend. I hope you don’t mind I’ve brought him along?” 

“Of course not,” Reggie was quick to promise, waving a dismissive hand as he smiled at Luke in a friendly manner, “we’ve got more than enough room, and our dad kinda expected you to bring someone along. Besides, I’d be worried if you showed up alone, to be honest.” 

“Yeah,” Julie gave a nod, “it’s gotta be pretty stressful. I know I’d be lost without Flynn if I were in your shoes.” 

Flynn gave a nod behind Julie, her grin wide and almost teasing, “she totally would.” 

Julie laughed, as did her brothers. Alex gave a smile, pretending he understood the laughing as he and Luke shared a glance. His friend looked just as confused, so that meant it wasn’t just Alex being clueless about jokes. For once. 

“Our dad wanted to be here to greet you too,” Reggie started after the laughing faded off, “but a meeting came up, so you’ll be meeting him at dinner.” 

“Okay,” Alex gave a nod. He got stuck on the fact that King Ray was in a meeting, but his children weren’t. Maybe it was a fluke, since he was arriving or... maybe they didn’t have to join him. The thought disoriented him though, just since it was completely different from home, where his father insisted Alex be a part of everything. “I look forward to it then.” 

There was a moment of silence, before Julie clapped her hands together, gathering everyone’s attention, “well, we should show the two of you around. You will be living here for a while, right?” 

“Right,” Alex gave a nod. He casted a glance back at Luke, frowning at his friend’s dumbstruck look. Alex was about to set his hand on his friend’s shoulder, but Luke seemed to shake himself out of it, turning back towards the carriage where he grabbed their luggage and started pulling it down from where it had been roped to the back of the carriage. 

They hadn’t come with a lot-- a couple suitcases for clothing and some personal possessions. Maybe five suitcases stacked up on the back of the carriage. Alex didn’t really know how long they’d be here, so he had to bring whatever he thought he might need—and Luke had wanted to bring his entire wardrobe as well. 

If he were home, Alex knew his father would be barking orders at the servants to carry luggage inside, but Alex really didn’t want to be a bother here—and it’s not like it was a shot to the pride to carry a suitcase inside. 

Luke struggled under the weight of the two suitcases in his hold, one dropping to the ground with a thump. Alex was just thankful it hadn’t landed on Luke’s foot. 

The blonde furrowed his eyebrows, reaching over to grab his own luggage from his friend, but Luke pulled it away just before Alex’s hand could grasp the handle. 

“I got it,” Luke murmured, not letting Alex grab it. 

“No,” Alex frowned, “I’ll carry my own, Luke.” 

“We can help carry things?” 

Alex’s breath drew in sharply as he turned towards the Molina’s. He’d almost forgotten they were there too. At some point, Carlos had disappeared, but Reggie, Julie and Flynn were all still stood, watching them hesitantly. 

“No, no,” Alex forced a grin, hand tightening around the handle. It felt rude, like he was overusing their hospitality, “it’s alright, we’re the guests--” 

“Exactly,” Reggie frowned, “you’re our guests, you shouldn’t have to carry your luggage, we can help.” 

“Usually there would be more people to help but...” Flynn shook her head, stepping forwards to help as well, “Julie’s dad likes to give the staff the weekends off, so it’s really just us and security staff around.” 

Julie and Reggie gave light nods, and then, without waiting, the trio was grabbing luggage from the carriage and Luke and Alex were exchanging a surprised glance. 

That was forward. 

Alex and Luke worked silently in perfect sync as they assign the lightest pieces of luggage to the Reggie, Julie and Flynn. It was already bad enough that the royal’s who’s castle he was staying at were helping him with his luggage. 

Alex wasn’t sure how he’d gotten stuck with the heaviest piece of luggage in the end, not that he was complaining. It was trunk that had been on the bottom of the pile, the one his father had forced him into bringing along. Alex had thought it was stupid, but he’d shrugged as he packed it full of clothes. 

His crown was somewhere in the pit of the trunk, there just in case a gathering arose where Alex needed to _flaunt his power_ —his father’s words. There was other stuff too, his royal attire, again, for if an occasion so happened to arise. 

With everyone’s help though, it didn’t take long for everything to be unloaded and brought inside. 

Julie had started leading everyone into the castle, as Alex saw the carriage driver off. 

Sadness tugged at him as he waved the man off. The driver was an older gentleman Alex had known for years. His father’s favorite driver, who’d done the majority of the kingdom visits with them over the years. Quite possibly one of the few human beings Richard Mercer trusted. 

When Alex turned back, he was surprised to come face to face with Reggie. It must’ve showed on his face too, because Reggie shuffled where he was standing. 

“Sorry, uh, the girls are showing Luke to your bedrooms,” Reggie shrugged, the bag he’d been given, Luke’s, was sat at his feet, “I thought I’d wait for you and make sure you found your way in alright. We’re going to meet them in the bedroom we have ready for you, and then we can give the tour to everyone at once.” 

“Sure,” Alex gave a light nod, turning briefly to watch the carriage disappear the way it had come. He didn’t quite expect such a sinking feeling as their ride left, but it was definitely there. “Thank you.” 

Reggie didn’t say anything, but he did wave Alex off halfheartedly. Alex cleared his throat, “lead the way, Reggie.” 

Alex bent down to pick up his trunk, blowing out a breath as he struggled too. He frowned in embarrassment, but Reggie just chuckled, “here,” he brushed Alex’s hands off the trunk, grabbing one of the handles on the other side, “I can help.” 

“You’ve already got something to carr-” 

“We got the lightest things,” Reggie raised an accusatory eyebrow, but didn’t look too offended, “I noticed, Prince Alexander. And, I mean, I probably would’ve done the same for the girls, as tough as they are, but I’m a little hurt you gave me something light too, so, let me help you.” 

Alex gaped for a moment, before he gave a halfhearted bow of his head, reaching down to grab the handle opposite to Reggie’s, and then the two of them were lifting, “besides,” Reggie continued as they stepped towards the door being held open by who Alex could only assume was a guard, “we don’t want you ruining your nice suit.” 

Alex forced a light chuckle, turning his head away so Reggie couldn’t see his cheeks heating up. He’d been worried he was overdressed, and Reggie had commented on it too—which was basically proof enough that Alex had been right—but... for some reason, the comment eased his anxiety a little, instead of sending him into a whirl of heavier anxiety. 

Feeling bold, Alex cleared his throat, “one of many.” 

And, God, he was so happy he had, because Reggie was laughing beside him. And it was the most beautiful thing he’d ever heard—and he’d heard Luke sing soft, childhood songs Alex barely remembers his mother singing to him as well whenever Alex had particularly bad anxiety attacks. 

They didn’t talk much as Reggie led the way to the bedroom Alex would be using. That was probably better though, because Alex wasn’t here for Reggie, he was here for Julie. He had to keep reminding himself—this wasn’t a holiday; this was business which... well, Alex never thought that’s how he’d ever think of marriage. 

The door was already open, and Alex could hear voices inside his new bedroom. Bedroom being a bit of an understatement though. 

The room was big, wide and spacious. There was a little sitting area with two fabric arm chairs and a small table, a king-sized bed and a large bay window that let in natural light. There was a bathroom attached, a large closet, and another door off to the side of the room. It had a lock on it though. 

Alex was curious about that. 

Luke was bouncing happily on his heels, standing by the door with the lock. Julie and Flynn were sitting on the arm chairs, watching Alex’s friend burst with energy with small smiles on their faces. 

“Our rooms are attached!” Luke grinned when Alex and Reggie finally set the chest on the floor. He bounced towards Alex, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, not even seeming to care that they were being watched. 

“What?” Alex blinked, following his friend to the locked door. 

Luke was quick to pull the door open, when led into a room quite like the one they were stood in. 

It was smaller, no sitting area, and only a queen-sized bed, but it was really a stark upgrade to Luke’s room tucked away in the servant's quarters back home. He’d really just had a single bed and closet at home—but to be fair, he spent a lot of time in the music room, and in Alex’s own quarters—and in the small house at the edge of the yard where he’d grown up. 

“Wow,” Alex looked around before settling his attention on Luke’s grinning face, “it’s perfect for you.” 

“And,” Luke laughed as he followed Alex back into the main of the two rooms, “I won’t have to sneak into your bedroom anymore.” 

“Like you sneak,” Alex snorted as he moved to sit on the bed in his room. Luke followed behind him, plopping down on the bed beside him. “I’ve never heard anyone shut doors so loud in the late evening.” 

“I’m a great sneaker,” Luke frowned. The other three in the room stifled their laughter, and it was then that Alex and Luke were both brought back to the fact they certainly weren’t alone. Luke’s cheeks lit up in seconds when he seemed to remember the fact. Alex grinning at Luke, bumping his shoulder against his friend’s smugly. 

“Most of our guest rooms have adjoining rooms,” Julie explained quickly as Alex and Luke settled on the bed, “these rooms are usually reserved for our important guests, such as yourself, Alexander.” 

Alex gave a nod. He was familiar with that concept. They did the same thing at home—not that they ever really had visitors who stayed longer than an evening. There was still a hallway of nice rooms where no one was allowed to go, Alex included. 

“Well,” Flynn called in everyone’s attention, eyes catching on a clock hanging on the wall before scanning over everyone in the room, “dinner’s in about an hour, so we should really get on that tour.” 

“Right,” Julie gave a nod, “there’s a lot to show you guys.” 

“Don’t be rude, girls, they’ve just arrived. I’d want a second after such a long trip to sit for a moment. Besides, we should probably let them change before dinner,” Reggie shrugged from where he was sitting. He was perched on the arm of the armchair Julie was sitting in. “We can always do the tour after dinner, right?” 

“I’m good to go,” Luke promised, but Reggie’s eyes were on Alex. Luke looked back at Alex too, frowning thoughtfully. They’d always had a bit of a psychic connection, where Luke could almost read Alex’s anxiety, and it was up again. Alex wanted nothing more than to change into something more... casual, but not if it was going to just be him, “actually a bit of down time would be nice?” 

“We’ll leave you to it then,” Reggie nodded. 

“How about I come get you two for dinner then?” Julie suggested, “or Luke can lead the way, we showed him the dining hall on the way in. You remember enough to show Alexander there, don’t you, Luke?” 

Luke frowned, hand reaching up to rub anxiously at the back of his neck. “Maybe?” 

“I’ll come grab you guys then,” Julie snorted a laugh. 

“Glad that's settled,” Flynn smiled, “see you boys at dinner then.” 

“Oh, and,” Julie drew in Alex’s attention again, “don’t worry about dressing up if you want to change into something comfier, dad doesn’t really care, alright?” 

Alex swallowed, giving the girl a nod. Julie sent him a small smile, eyes casting to Luke to give him the same treatment. 

Alex waved them out, following them to the door. The trio left the room in a line, Julie first, followed by Reggie, and then Flynn, who pulled Alex’s door closed behind them. 

“They seem nice,” Luke tilted his head after a few seconds, flopping back on Alex’s bed, “is this bed made of clouds?” 

“No,” Alex snorted looking back towards Luke and scrutinizing the bed thoughtfully, “cotton, probably.” 

Alex made his way to one of his suitcases, trying to remember which one had the less formal clothes. One was really just filled with suits, but he didn’t want to put another one on. He’d heed Julie’s warning, since he definitely didn’t want to be the only overdressed person for a second time. 

“You didn’t comment on the Molina’s thing,” Luke pushed himself up, head resting in his palm, “did you not like them?” 

“No, I did,” Alex breathed out as he finally found himself a button up shirt. It was a light purple, one of the few colours his father would let him wear, just because purple happened to be one of the their royal colours. He didn’t like the lighter colours, but Alex’s mother did, so he had a couple stashed away. 

Besides, he wasn’t here to dictate Alex’s life right now anyways. 

Alex found a pair of dark slacks to go with the shirt before he thought back to the conversation, worrying his bottom lip as he started stripping his suit off. “They seem nice, just... different?” 

“Yeah,” Luke flopped back onto the bed as Alex tugged his tie off, and slipped out of his suit jacket, “do you think they’d mind if I changed into jeans?” 

“I don’t think so?” Alex frowned, as he unbuttoned his shirt, “I doubt they’ll say anything anyways. They’re pretty laidback. I doubt the king will care much either—Julie seemed to think he wouldn’t, and I’m sure we can trust her, right?” 

“True,” Luke finally pulled himself to the edge of the bed, standing with a stretch as he made his way into the adjoining room, continuing to speak as we went, “I totally thought they’d be more like you--” 

“Is that an insult?” Alex called back without looking up from the buttons he was doing up. 

“Nah,” Luke gave a laugh that sounded breathy from the distance between them, “you’re pretty cool, I just meant I thought they’d be more like you when your dad’s in the room. I thought that’s how all royals were, you know?” 

“I think my dad’s just strict,” Alex finally slipped his dress shoes back on. He found a mirror and adjusted his hair, making sure he looked presentable. This was business, he had to keep reminding himself. 

“You think?” Luke’s voice got louder as he returned back to the room, his tone sarcastic as one eyebrow raised skeptically, “your dad is totally strict, man.” 

“He’s a king,” Alex frowned, “he’s... gotta be.” 

“Yeah, but he’s also a dad,” Luke shook his head, “anyways, we should probably relax until Julie comes to get us. I’m exhausted, I don’t think I’ve ever spent so long in a carriage in my life.” 

Alex smiled fondly as his best friend flopped back onto his bed, burying his face in the sheets. 

“You should be tired too,” Luke continued when Alex didn’t say anything, voice muffling in the sheets, “I know you barely slept last night, and it totally wasn’t because the road was bumpy. I could almost feel your eyes on me.” 

“Sorry,” Alex sighed, “too many thoughts.” 

“You know, we’ve been friends for just about ten years, and you still apologize too much.” 

Alex bit his tongue to keep from apologizing a second time. It would just piss Luke off at this point anyways. He grinned briefly, thinking back to one of his first encounters with Luke, where the brunet had said almost the exact same thing. 

Alex gave in though, flopping back onto his bed and lying beside his friend. 

As promised, Julie returned for them just under an hour later. She knocked lightly on the door, and Luke had jumped to his feet to pull the door open before Alex had even pulled himself into a sitting position. She gave them a bright grin, smiling between the two of them as she led them through the halls, conversation flowing easily. She was nice, easy to talk to. 

Alex liked her but... not how he was supposed to. Not how he needed to like her. He wasn’t sure he’d ever able to like her like he was supposed to. How a prince was supposed to like a princess. It all just felt wrong. 

They arrived in the dining hall, and Alex’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at just how lively the room was. The table was long, seating at least twenty comfortably just like the one at home—the only difference Alex could really place between the Mercer dining hall, and the Molina dining hall, was that each and every seat was filled. 

With family, and staff. The king, the princes, Julie now too. Flynn was there, as well as some of the few staff still working whom Alex and Reggie had passed in the hallways. King Ray had staff at the table with him, and Alex wasn’t sure what to think. 

His father would never. He rarely sat with Alex at the table, unless they would be talking about business of some sort. So, this was... well, unexpected. 

There were four empty spots remaining at the table, three in a row on the King’s right, who Alex was anxious to meet, and the last at the opposite head of the table, across from the king. There were plates set at each chair, but it didn’t appear that anyone was going to sit at the other head of the table. 

Julie took the seat beside her father, and Alex took the seat beside her after exchanging a look with Luke. Luke awkwardly let himself fall into the seat beside Alex, looking just as shocked as Alex felt. 

Luke had only known those same quiet dinners, sometimes just the two of them, or sometimes Alex’s mother would join them. So they were in the same boat when it came to how… weird this was? 

“Alexander, I’ve been looking forwards to meeting you,” King Ray’s attention finally caught onto them, pulling away from the conversation he’d been having with Flynn and Carlos, “and mister Patterson, right?” 

“Uh, Luke,” Luke gawked. Alex jammed his heel into Luke’s foot under the table and the brunet continued on in a stutter, “Y-your Highness.” 

“Thank you for having us, King Ray,” Alex bowed his head, only looking up when the man laughed. Alex’s attention snapped up; eyes wide in fear. The king laughed at him. 

“What a gentleman. I really should’ve expected this, considering who your father is,” the king gave Alex a friendly smile, “maybe you could teach my kids something about manners, Alexander.” 

“Hey!” Reggie frowned, turning to his father, “we’re gentlemen. Or, I am, at least. I helped the prince with his belongings--” 

“Yeah,” Julie agreed with pout, “it was Carlos who left without helping our guests. Talk about ungentlemanly.” 

“You guys were just talking!” Carlos crossed his arms across his chest, “boring.” 

Alex gaped, floundering like a fish. He didn’t quite know what to do—and really hadn’t expected the King his father seemed to hate to be like this. Light, and friendly. 

“You might wanna close your mouth, man,” Alex’s jaw snapped shut as the whisper in his ear had told him. He glanced in his friend’s direction to see Luke leaning away. Luke’s hand patted his knee under the table, and Alex had half a mind to give his friend a glare. 

“I’m kidding, I’m kidding. You’re all plenty gentlemanly, even you, Mija, but, you know, you could still pick up a thing or two from our guest. I wouldn’t complain if that happened to happen.” The king held his hands up in playful surrender, “really though, Alexander, you can drop the formalities here. None of that king nonsense under my own roof, alright?” 

“Y-yes,” Alex ducked his head. “Alright, Sir.” 

“No Sirs either,” Ray shook his head, “or Your Highnesses, just... well, Ray. Or Mister Molina, I don’t know. That’s what Flynn’s settled for, even though I told her she didn’t need too--” Flynn shot the king a betrayed scowl that came across as more as a pout, to which the Molina’s all laughed, “we’re just a normal family behind closed doors, and royalty to the world, okay?” 

Alex pushed down his own upbringing, where his father wouldn’t be caught dead saying anything along the lines. The empire came first. It was always the number one priority. Alex liked to believe he and his mother came first to his father, but deep down he knew it wasn’t true. That the kingdom would always come first. 

“My... my father wouldn’t like me calling you anything but king,” Alex swallowed, forcing a neutral look on his face as he settled his attention on the king. 

He didn’t look displeased, or unimpressed at Alex’s words, simply smiled with a little nod, “I know. Your father’s not here though, Alexander, and I promise no one around here will tell a soul you let the titles slip. We’re all family here, you can relax a little, alright?” 

Alex gave a shallow nod, “if you insist, Mister Molina.” 

He tried to force himself to relax. 

It wasn’t as hard as he’d thought—it was easy to just get lost in all the bright and cheery conversations flowing naturally. Luke had been prompted into a conversation with Julie and Flynn, while Reggie and the King were talking with hired help from across the table. 

Carlos seemed intent on eating, attention jumping in and out of nearby conversations where he’d give his two cents before moving on. 

Luke tried to get Alex in on the conversation, and he replied respectfully when given the attention, but didn’t take it any further than that. It really was a lot. All of it was. Alex was literally sat beside the girl he’d marry. 

Alex placed his fork on his plate softly, not drawing any attention to himself. He no longer wanted to eat. A wave of anxious nausea clenched his stomach. He leaned back in his chair, looking around the room. No seemed to notice, or really care—but he did catch Reggie’s eyes for a second before the Molina prince was back to his conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's most of the characters introduced. Others may possibly be introduced, but not for a while, at least. I hope you liked this update! I'm having a lot of fun writing this fic. Anxious prince Alex is like my favorite to write. 
> 
> Anyways! Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Lemme know what you think? How're you liking this little fic? :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Welcome to another chapter!
> 
> Not a whole lot to say, so, enjoy the next part!

It was just Julie and Reggie who’d shown Luke and Alex around. Carlos had disappeared right after dinner, and Flynn was heading out to see her family for the evening. Julie promised she’d return the following afternoon. 

The castle was more upbeat than Alex’s, even with so few people around. 

There were photos on the walls, lively colours. Alex could practically see how happy this royal family was from each and every photo hung along the walls. It made him smile—watching the princes and princess grow up from photo to photo. 

“Why do you have so many photos?” Alex couldn’t help but ask Julie as the two walked side by side. Reggie was up ahead with Luke, talking as they walked along. Alex was happy to see Luke’s personality return as he relaxed in the new setting. 

“Do you not have pictures?” Julie turned to Alex; eyebrow raised thoughtfully. The blonde prince shook his head, eyebrows furrowed. “Oh,” Julie frowned, looking towards the wall, eyes trailing the photos, “dad’s always liked photography, I guess. He took most of these pictures, wanted to remember us being little, I think.” 

A small, fond smile lifted to Julie’s lips, “mom used to love walking down the hallways and looking at all the pictures... we used to think it was strange, but I understand it now.” 

They paused in front of a full family photo of the royal family. 

The king, queen, princes and princess. 

It was old, Alex could tell, just by how small the children looked. Carlos was no more than two years old, perched in his mother’s lap. Reggie and Julie were stood on either side of the king, smiles wide as the king’s arms wrapped around them fondly. The king’s bright eyes were locked on the queen cradling Carlos instead of the camera like the rest of the family. 

Alex knew the queen had passed away within the past couple years. It had been a big deal—news reaching all the way to the Mercer Empire. The details were unknown, or maybe just no one wanted to share them with Alex. He’d had no connection whatsoever back when he’d heard—it hadn’t affected him in the slightest, but he felt awful for her passing now. 

Reggie, Julie and Carlos seemed like great people, and it must’ve been hard on them. Alex couldn’t imagine his life without his mother, she’d always been a barrier between his father and his wishes, and Alex. 

Alex cleared his throat, settling his hand on the princess’ shoulder in what he hoped was a comforting gesture. He didn’t have any romantic feelings for Julie, but he already didn’t want to see her upset, “the photos are very nice.” 

“Yeah,” Julie gave a distracted nod, leaning into the touch just barely, “they are.” 

Julie pulled back before Alex, simply because he didn’t have the heart to pull away first, as much as he kind of wanted too. Julie raised an eyebrow at Alex, but his eyes looked anywhere but at the princess. 

“C’mon,” Julie gave him a light smile, “there’s still more to see. Reg and Luke are probably waiting for us.” 

“Right,” Alex gave a nod, stepping ahead and away from Julie, willing the anxious flush off his face. The princess gave a light laugh, moving quickly to retake her spot beside him. 

Alex was sure there were only photos of him when he’d been born—to announce to the kingdom, as well as some miles stones along the way that were important. His mother might have some hidden away, maybe, Alex faintly remembers seeing a camera throughout his childhood, but never when his father was around. 

He was certain there wasn’t anywhere close to the amount the Molina family had. 

He didn’t want to dwell on it. 

The décor was nice as well, nicer and more modern than anything at Alex’s home. Then again, everything in Alex’s home had probably been there even before his father’s time. Old and antique, made specifically for the royal family decades before. 

Julie and Reggie showed them the kitchen, and sitting room, where they were welcome to visit any time. 

A large ballroom, probably used far more than the smaller one at Alex’s castle. He faintly remembers his father rambling off in annoyance at invitations to Molina gatherings. They happened often, Alex was sure. 

They showed the yard, not quite as kept as Alex’s, but when he and Luke shared a look, they determined that that was simply because the Molina’s didn’t have the Patterson’s looking after their land. 

Though not as kept, it was bigger. There was more area around the stables where the horses were kept, as well as a fenced off area with a batting net assembled. Julie had mentioned the youngest prince’s baseball team practicing at the castle twice every week. 

Julie showed them her room, telling them they could always come find her if they needed something, and Flynn’s room was right beside Julie’s (they didn’t look inside Flynn’s room though). 

Reggie showed them where the King, and Carlos’ rooms were, sitting side by side, since that’s where Carlos’ nursery had been. They hadn’t gotten around to moving him into another room yet. 

Reggie’s room was along the same hall as Luke and Alex’s, a bit further up and on the other side of the hallway from them. He too had told them they could come find him if they needed anything, and made a point of how much closer he was than Julie. 

The siblings shot each other playful snide looks, Julie’s tongue even peeking to which Reggie broke down into laughter. Alex hadn’t known what to do besides shift his weight from foot to foot as he waited it out. 

There was another sitting room, less formal than the first, but this room had an adjoining room that neither Molina had seemed keen to show them. Alex didn’t push, but he could see Luke’s eyes sparkling with curiosity. This sitting room looked to be the one the kids tended to hang out in, where the other one looked more like it was there for important guests. 

They had two rooms dedicated to schooling, one for Reggie, Julie and Flynn, and the other for Carlos, since he was a few years younger and had a totally different curriculum. 

“We have school five days a week, just like regular school, but it’s usually only for a couple hours,” Reggie explained, “our dad has always been a stickler about education, so he’s got us all, even Flynn, taking classes.” 

“Yeah,” Julie gave a nod, “you two’ll probably be starting with us on Monday. You’ve had tutors before, right?” 

“I have,” Alex tilted his head before looking back at his friend, “Luke went to public school though.” 

“Yeah,” Luke shrugged, “I stopped this past year because the King wanted my attention focused on Alex. It was either that, or working with my parents full time.” 

“My dad didn’t allow him to come to my tutor either,” Alex scrunched his nose up, “it won’t be too hard, will it?” 

“No,” Reggie frowned, “our tutor’s taking care of all the higher classes, starting from about age thirteen to eighteen. It’s a split between me and the girls. Since I’m older and been in tutoring longer than them, I’ll get harder things and they’ll get things more suited to them. It’s why Carlos has classes alone, so he’ll have more attention to thrive.” 

“So, I won’t get shamed for being dumb?” Luke raised an eyebrow. He casted a grin back to Alex, who rolled his eyes fondly. 

“No,” Julie snorted, “you’ll just get work suited to your level.” 

“And you’re not dumb,” Reggie pouted lightly at Luke. 

“He’s kidding,” Alex promised, sending his grinning friend a glare, “he knows he’s not dumb.” 

“Just cause you say it, doesn’t mean it’s not true. Besides, you’re smarter than me,” Luke reminded, slinging his arm around Alex’s shoulders. He didn’t appear upset, but Alex had a feeling his friend was laughing his insecurities off. 

“Maybe, but I’ve been in tutoring since I could talk,” Alex rolled his eyes, shrugging Luke’s arm off. “You started public school when you were five, and had a class of over twenty-five children.” 

“So, we’ve got a smarty-pants here then?” Reggie teased. Alex froze, blinking away from Luke and towards Reggie. He hadn’t expected the dark-haired prince to tease him. No one but Luke teased him—well, his mother occasionally, but mostly just Luke. 

He opened his mouth the deny it, but Luke beat him too it, “definitely,” Luke grinned, “smartest guy I’ve ever met.” 

“Stop it,” Alex glared, but Luke just laughed. Luke ruffled Alex’s hair in that oh-so familiar gesture Alex hated. The blonde prince moved to fix his hair, “Really, I’m not...” 

“Don’t worry,” Julie laughed, patting Alex on the arm and shoving Luke lightly, “we’ll all get assigned work to our level. She’ll find you perfect work, even if you are a smarty-pants. Our tutor’s awesome, no complaints.” 

“None,” Reggie agreed with a serious nod. 

The tour continued on for a while longer, showing things that weren’t quite as important. Things they’d probably never need, but the Molina’s showed them anyways. 

By the time Alex and Luke returned to their rooms for the night, they really were exhausted. Luke didn’t even make it into his own room, shrugging off his shoes and collapsing in Alex’s bed. 

Not that Alex cared enough to say anything more than an exhausted ‘really?’ as he slipped his own shoes off, to which he’d gotten just a groan from his friend. 

Alex fell asleep beside Luke that night, which was fine, because he really did sleep better when he had someone beside him. And he definitely needed some sleep.

* * *

Living in the Molina castle was nice, Alex decided. 

It was nicer than living at his own castle for sure. There was just something about how close everyone was—how friendly everyone seemed. There was little negativity, which was a stark difference from the Mercer castle and the staff there. 

The dining hall was always filled, with royalty, and hired help alike. The help didn’t look like they hated their lives, or their jobs. The staff was happy and content—which Alex had never once seen in his own home. 

His father was harsh, he knew, and even if Alex was kind to their staff and had empathy for them, his father didn’t. He treated them as they were, servants to the Mercer family. Hired help, who were paid to wait on the royal family hand and foot. Staff who his father thought should live in fear that there was always a possibility they’d be fired if they messed up. 

Seeing this now, it was no wonder the staff at home seemed to dislike them. No matter how friendly Alex tried to be. His father’s word was final, and Alex had zero say in anything yet. It still made him feel guilty though. 

So, it was weird to see everyone being so friendly. 

To see the king conversing with his cooks. 

Or, the princes, talking with the house keepers. 

To see Julie and Flynn laughing along with some of the guards. 

Staff at Alex’s home wouldn’t dare even enter the dining room unless they were serving them. Punishment would be served should they interrupt the king, and all knew well it wasn’t a joke. 

So, this was a nice change of pace. A lot easier to fall into a routine without the fear of everything following him around. Easier for Alex to just hide away, to not get noticed. 

Alex wasn’t some big thing here—sure, he was respected, and people tended to avoid conversation with him, probably due to his father’s image, but he wasn’t waited on. People didn’t ask if he needed anything every five seconds, or follow him around in case he happened to need something. 

People weren’t afraid of him. He wasn’t some interesting royal, because these people knew the Molina siblings, and they were just as royal as Alex was. He wasn’t some exotic breed that needed to be worshipped, just... well, another prince in the bunch. 

The Molina’s dragged him into conversation, laughing and talking friendly. Luke always jumped at the conversations, happy to talk—usually enough for both himself and Alex. No one seemed to mind. 

Luke wasn’t looked at as Alex’s personal servant, he was Alex’s best friend, and treated with the same respect. Not that any of the hired help looked particularly like hired help. Everyone looked more like friends, a work family taken care of by the king. 

That made Alex happy. 

Tutoring had started on Monday like mentioned. The tutor seemed nice, all smiles and kind words. She tested both Luke and Alex on knowledge to gage where they were sat education wise. Luke was a bit behind, but Alex was up to par with Reggie. 

They received school work set to their skill level, and the five of them sat around a table talking quietly and doing their work, and honestly, it was the most fun Alex had ever had with a tutor. 

He’d walked into that room fearing the worst. A tight-lipped woman with a ruler to strike with, and had come face to face with a cheerful face and a friendly greeting. It wasn’t a room with a depressing air of fear, it was a cheerful place of learning. 

Almost like how Luke described his school house when they were younger. Luke had never understood Alex’s hate for his education. No one ever did, because no one got what Alex got. The snide glares, and stinging strikes. Those things that made him fear higher education. 

All seemed well, until the day where they were answering questions orally. It was a normal exercise; the teacher asking a question aloud before selection someone to answer. Luke had always said they did the same thing at public school, but Alex was sure it wasn’t quite the same. 

Alex had always hated this particular exercise. 

He was clever on paper, but when it came to speaking his words aloud, he always failed. His anxiety caught up to him, and then his brain lost focus. The words he wanted to say sitting on the tip of his tongue, but he never could get it right—even when he really did know the answer. 

It was almost a sport to Alex’s prior tutors. Staring him down with unimpressed looks. Asking questions and watching him writhe until he blurted something incorrect, which gave them reason to smack him. 

He’s always feared the days they worked on public speaking. Dreading them for days before they were to happen. 

It had started off differently this time, nicer. It was calm, no one but Alex seemingly phased at the thought of oral presentations. Of speaking answers instead of getting the chance to write them down. 

The tutor asked questions, going along in a circle, where the questions lined up perfectly with everyone’s skill level. There were tougher questions, ones they had to think about, but they all got the answers in the end, and easier ones, where whomever was asked spat the answer out instantaneously. 

Alex forced himself to stay calm, to think the words through before answering. He held his hands tightly in his lap to keep from anxiously shaking. It worked for the most part. He was almost feeling good about this session. About his performance. 

“Alexander,” the tutor called his attention, and Alex looked towards her, “ready?” he gave her a short nod, waiting for her to continue, “in eighteen-oh-four, King James Mercer signed a peace treaty with what other kingdom?” 

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but his words fell flat. He should know this. Of course, he should. He’d spent hours learning of the Mercer Empire. Being lectured by his father of whatever he needed to know about their family. About their reign. Of who reigned and when, of what leaders accomplished in their time on the throne. Who all these past leaders, his long-gone family members, were. 

There was probably a painting of King James somewhere in the castle. Hung proudly for all to see, the Mercer legacy. Alex knew the name, could almost match the name to a face-- 

But for the life of him, Alex couldn’t remember who he’d partnered with. 

He gaped, squeezing his eyes shut. He let out a breath, forcing his eyes open again, “I... don’t know.” 

And it felt stupid to say. They were literally talking about his own family. It was his last name, his great, great, great, great grandfather—maybe even more greats. And Alex didn’t know. 

Alex forced his gaze to the teacher, waiting. Fear thrummed through his veins. He’d gotten one wrong and… that could only mean-- 

Her hand came towards him, and he flinched back, waiting to feel the familiar sting of disappointment, but it settled on his knee. She’d barely touched him before she was pulling back, trying to mask the look of surprise in her eyes. 

“That’s alright,” the woman told him softly, “you and I can revisit that tomorrow, okay?” 

Alex realized a second too late what he’d done. He’d gotten into his own head, and expected the strike. He was used to the strike. To the raw pain stinging his wrists when he wasn’t good enough. He hadn’t been perfect, and that needed to be corrected. 

His father would’ve been livid if Alex didn’t get some kind of punishment for not knowing something like this. Something about their family, and their throne. The ties established all those years ago that made the Mercer Empire into what it was to this very day. 

Alex had prepared for the hit. Flinched away when he’d seen a hand coming towards him-- when she’d just been trying to comfort him. Flinched away in front of everyone else. Other people had seen. 

It wasn’t just Alex alone with a tutor, it was Alex and his peers alone with the tutor. Tutors always saw him at his worst, took pride in breaking the prince down when there was no repercussion in place to protect him. 

He was used to being weak in front of tutors, but he’d never been weak in front of his peers. His peers; Luke, and Flynn, and the prince and princess of the Molina throne had seen him in such a low moment. In his weakness. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Alex gasped, feeling out of breath. He didn’t really know if he was apologizing for being incorrect, or for flinching away from her touch like she’d slapped him. Maybe even apologizing for insinuating that she might hit him as well— maybe he was apologizing for all three simultaneously. 

He stood quickly, keeping his eyes off everyone else in the room as he left without a word. He couldn’t breathe, and his heart was beating loud enough that it was the only thing he could focus on. Luke called his name once, but Alex had already disappeared around a corner. 

He had to get away. Before he broke down in front of everyone. 

The one good thing of being an only child, Alex supposes, is that there’s never anyone else to see you lose it. He wasn’t an only child right now though, there would always be others around. 

Normally, this would be the point Alex would make his way to his drum set. To hide away and try to calm himself—but he couldn’t. 

He didn’t have his drum set, since his father had refused to let Alex bring it along. Not that Alex would’ve, it would be rude to do so. Drums weren’t the quietest instrument in the world, and it was one thing playing them at home, it would be another entirely playing them in someone else’s home. 

Even if they did calm him down. 

So, Alex made a beeline for the garden instead.

* * *

Luke knew he was the person who knew the most about Alex. 

Luke had spent a lot of time with Alex over the years. Witnessed a lot of anxiety attacks. Seen Alex at his worst, and at his best—but there was something about the scene that had just unfolded before him that just really didn’t sit right. A sick feeling that he couldn’t place. 

Alex had always talked awfully about his tutors and his hate for his private lessons, but Luke had always assumed it was simply because he hated school. That wasn’t unusual, a lot of people did. Luke was in the same boat as him more often than not. 

He’d grumble and complain, but Luke thought nothing more of it. Luke did the same thing, when his peers, or his teacher happened to piss him off. They complained to each other, and always had. 

Alex didn’t go into details, but Luke didn’t really think anything of it. He was never one to really push Alex, even if they were friends. 

Royals were weird after all; he probably wouldn’t have understood even if Alex had told him. Tutors had always seemed strange to a public-school kid. It had to be awkward to constantly have the teacher’s undivided attention. 

What happened right then, the sheer panic that had dazed Alex’s eyes as his body violently jerked away, head ducking in a violent flinch… that didn’t look like Alex’s regular anxieties. 

Regular anxieties didn’t make a person flinch like that. There was something more behind that. Something that made a knot tighten in his stomach. Something Luke didn’t understand—something the Molina’s didn’t either. 

The tutor frowned at the doorway Alex had disappeared through, looking like she understood more than the four remaining students did. Luke’s heart clenched at the thought—that something was happening to Alex and he hadn’t known. 

Luke released a rushed breath, springing up from his seat, “I’ve gotta find him.” 

“I’ll help,” Julie stood after Luke, followed by Flynn and Reggie following to their feet as well. 

“What… what happened?” Reggie had whispered, frowning at the group, “was he alright?” 

“No,” Luke huffed, “he pretends he is, but he’s not.” He didn’t add anything else on the matter, Luke knew more than the average person, and he wasn’t about to tell them anything Alex wouldn’t want them to know. 

The tutor seemed to glance around at her pupil ready to leave, worrying her bottom lip thoughtfully between her teeth. She was standing as well just seconds later, forcing a tiny smile onto her lips for the remainder of the class, “I guess we’ll leave it at that today then. Make sure he’s okay, alright? I’ll let the King know classes have been cut short today.” 

“Thank you,” Luke forced out, even though he was focused on Alex, and not the tutor. The tutor gave him a nod before she was slipping out the door—probably to tell the king about Alex’s episode. 

A hand touched his arm, and Luke whipped his attention to see Julie looking at him, a frown pulling at her lips. The touch was nice, and it almost calmed him. He’d thought the princess was perfect from the moment his eyes had landed on her, and her gentle touch was just as nice. 

Julie didn’t say anything, but that was because Flynn was talking before she could. 

“Don’t worry, Luke, he’ll be alright, right? We will... we’ll split up,” Flynn told the group, “any ideas where he could be, Luke?” 

“I... I don’t know--” or he did. Normally, he did, at least. If they were home, Alex would be at his drums. There were no drums here though, so he really had no idea. “Our rooms, or, uh, the dining hall maybe? May-maybe the sitting areas—outside? I don’t know.” 

“Okay,” Julie gave a nod, grounding Luke by her hand on his forearm, she gave his forearm a gentle squeeze, and it really did work wonders in lowering Luke’s raging stress, “calm down a bit, okay. He’ll be fine. Why don’t you take your and Alex’s bedrooms, Luke? I’ll check the sitting rooms. Flynn, check out the kitchen and dining hall and...” 

“I’ll take the garden; I know it best out of everyone.” Reggie told them, before he paused and turned to give Luke a tiny smile, “we’ll find him, Luke.”

* * *

It was nice sitting outside. Alex had found a nice fountain towards the back of the garden, surrounded by flowers and shrubs, hidden away. It was tall, with a thick edge; perfect for sitting, almost like a bench. It spurted water, and droplets landed on Alex’s thigh and arm as he dipped his fingers in the water. 

It was a beautiful day, the sunny sky clouded, but still warm. He soaked in the sun, relishing the calm surroundings. 

He’d needed the air. He needed fresh air to filter through his lungs, to remind him he really could breathe. That his anxiety didn’t take away the option to breathe, just made it harder to do so. 

Alex needed a second to straighten himself out. 

He’d messed up. 

He had to apologize to the tutor, and Luke. To the Molina’s and Flynn. Maybe even the king if word spread. Alex didn’t know if he would've heard or not, but he knew his father definitely would’ve heard about it if Alex left his tutors early back home. 

He knew he hadn’t behaved very well, leaving in the middle of a tutoring session. He’d gotten overwhelmed, and had to get out, but he was still a bit embarrassed by his behavior. God, if his father ever caught word of that, Alex would be in so much trouble. 

Alex let his hand dip into the water even further, soaking the sleeve of his shirt. 

It was a regular long sleeve shirt, he’d been wearing more casual clothes than suits, just to fit in. He’d even gotten away with wearing a pair of Luke’s jeans—and no one had said a thing. Julie had even _complimented_ him. 

The coolness of the water drew him back to the present, to the world around him. Grounded him. He needed something to do to distract himself, even if it couldn’t be his drums this time. It had been two weeks since their arrival, at least, and the loss of his drums was starting to get to him. 

He should’ve expected it, really. The drums had been an important part of his life for nearly ten years-- as long as he’d had Luke. But unlike Luke, the drums were always around. Had always been hidden in that small room at the end of a hallway and waiting for him. 

Luke couldn’t always be around, but the drums always were. 

Alex was starting to feel like he had before his mother purchased the drums—after his father had refused to believe Alex’s anxiety diagnosis. That suffocating feeling of needed to release his emotions, but having no outlet. It almost made his chest hurt. 

But he tried to calm himself. To forget his drums. 

Drawing in deep breaths, and keeping his hands distracted—brushing through the water to feel his distraction. And it was helping. Kinda. The rippling of the water over his fingers and hands-- it was no drum set, but it would do. 

Alex was alert, attention snapping up when he heard footsteps approaching. His anxiety made him alert when he was spiraling. His brain wanted him to be aware of everything; every little thing. Alex wasn’t quite sure why, but he did know he was always afraid to be caught in such a weak point by his father. 

Even now, Alex’s anxiety told him to suck it up, because it could be his father rounding the corner-- which was dumb because it definitely wouldn’t be his father this time. There was no way it would be his father, but the thought still stands. 

Rationally, Alex knows it’ll be someone from this particular castle. The one he’d been living at these past two weeks. He’s banking on it being Luke to round the corner, because it’s always Luke. It’s always been Luke. Alex squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for his friend. For Luke. And, maybe for a hug. 

“Alexander?” _Not Luke. Oh God, not Luke._ Alex’s eyes snapped open, attention falling to the eldest prince of the Molina Kingdom, “thank God, we’ve been looking everywhere.” 

Definitely not Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you enjoyed! 
> 
> Just as a bit of a warning update wise, I'm not too sure when I'll get around to working on the next parts, I hurt something in my neck like two days ago, and I've spent the better part of my days since, hyped up on morphine and muscle relaxers and like completely unable to look to the left, so, y'know. Might take a while, but also might not. I bounce back fast, just thought I'd leave a warning incase I take a while! 
> 
> Anywho, as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated, and I love to see them! I love writing this fic so much, so as soon as I can focus on writing without pain relievers, I will be! Thanks for taking the time to read, and see you hopefully soon!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back. Thanks for all the well wishes on the last chapter, it was very kind of you guys! I'm feeling a lot better now, so I have another new chapter for you guys and I'm already working on the next part because I love this AU a lot more than I thought I was gonna! :D
> 
> Also, Happy Valentines Day! Have some pinning himbos to enjoy on this lovely holiday :)

Alex had known it would’ve only been a matter of time before something was to go wrong. Something always went wrong. It was silly to think that just because the Molina castle was different than home that he’d be fine. 

That his anxiety might magically go away in a more welcoming atmosphere. 

How naïve. 

Sometimes his anxiety just got the better of him, no matter the place, or day, or time. Alex could be perfectly content and still his mind buzzing with fears and stress—he probably should be on some kind of medication for it at this point, as he grows older and branches out alone. 

He can’t rely on Luke to always pick him up, or on playing his drums as a way to release the built-up emotions. It wasn’t fair, and sounded childish to think about how the only way Alex felt normal was when he was with Luke, or when he was sitting behind his drums with his sticks in his hands. 

He knew the option of medication was out the window though, almost impossible. His father’s words had been law, and if his mother hadn’t won the fight, Alex could never. And, he’d never go behind his father’s back on something like this, it wasn’t worth it. 

Alex pulled his hand out of the fountain, cheeks heating up at being caught. Was it odd? Probably. His sleeve dripped, but Alex bunched it up in his fist to wring out the water before shoving it up to his forearm, where it was out of the way. 

He looked down, taking a silent breath before forcing his attention back up to the prince before him. 

“Reggie,” Alex forced out, almost wincing at his own tone. At the anxiety level raising sharply at the unexpected guest. Alex’s anxious thoughts had his voice wavering, even as he tried his hardest to keep it neutral. “W-what are you...” 

“We’ve all been looking for you,” Reggie repeated as he gave Alex a frown, shuffling awkwardly where he was standing at the opening gap between the bushes, “Luke is really worried about you.” 

“Yeah,” Alex allowed a breathy laugh, “he... tends to do that. Sometimes.” 

“It was for good reason, I think,” Reggie’s voice was soft, and Alex almost hated it, “mind if I sit?” 

Alex gestured to the spot beside him in invitation without a word. 

Who was he to deny Reggie that anyways, this wasn’t Alex’s home, it was Reggie’s. Reggie didn’t even really have to ask, but Alex was thankful he had. Not that he’d ever deny Reggie, especially in a place that didn’t belong to Alex in the slightest. 

Reggie settled down beside him, not looking at Alex, and instead out at the bushes. The silence was nice, almost calming. Luke would be all over him had he been the one to find Alex, concern bright in his eyes and worries almost suffocating. 

Alex loved Luke, and had since they were just children. Luke had seen a lot from Alex, witnessed more between Alex and his father than Alex would’ve liked. Luke was the one person Alex let himself relax around wholeheartedly. So, Luke really had reason to be a bit suffocating, and, well, most of the time Alex liked it. 

He couldn’t deny it wasn’t nice to just sit beside Reggie though. To have someone beside him, but not all the questions and concerns. Just silence. Comfortable. 

“I’m sorry,” Alex mumbled, low but still loud enough to break the silence and draw in Reggie’s attention. The other’s eyebrow was raised in confusion when Alex chanced a look at him. 

“For?” Reggie asked slowly. He shifted his body so he was almost facing Alex. Alex dropped his attention. He was getting too close to Reggie. He wasn't here for Reggie; he was here for Julie. He could never have anything with Reggie, it was a silly little fantasy. 

“Running out?” Alex snorted, feeling almost shameful, “causing a scene? I shouldn’t have done it. It was selfish, I just forgot that I wasn’t alone in the moment.” 

“What usually happens when you’re alone with tutors?” Reggie cleared his throat, backtracking quickly, “I mean, you were looking at the tutor like she was going too--too--” Reggie’s words trailed off as he seemed to come to his own conclusion, and if by the way he froze abruptly, he probably wasn’t too far off from the truth. 

Alex winced beside him; he could feel Reggie’s dark green eyes on him. Alex didn’t say anything, and Reggie didn’t either—well, besides a quiet exhale that sounded a lot like an ‘oh’. He’d gotten the picture without Alex needing to add anything. 

Alex wasn’t sure if that was a good, or a bad thing. 

“It’s not your fault,” Reggie said after a couple seconds, “you were scared.” 

“Yeah,” Alex let out a self-deprecating laugh, “scared of your totally not-scary tutor, who’s been nothing but nice to me, and looks like she wouldn’t even hurt a fly.” 

“Okay, well, not scared of the person,” Reggie rolled his eyes, almost sounding amused, “but of the situation. If it's...” Reggie’s voice dropped with his next two words before his voice returned to normal, “ _happened before_ , then you can’t be blamed for any reactions. I don’t blame you for being nervous, and I know my sister and Flynn won’t either.” 

Alex shook his head, not quite believing Reggie. 

The other didn’t ask any more questions, even though Alex could tell he wanted too. Alex would be asking questions if he were in Reggie’s shoes, but he couldn’t deny it wasn’t nice to not have to explain himself. He always had to try and explain himself, and he was never very good at it. 

They settled into another silence, and just sitting here with Reggie was starting to calm Alex down. Company that wasn’t wanting something from him. 

“Do you mind if I ask a question?” Reggie’s voice broke the silence. Alex drew his attention back, eyes glancing towards the teen beside him. Reggie wasn’t looking at him, instead gazing out along the bushes and flowers. He was leaned back on his hands, fingertips close to brushing against the water in the fountain. 

“Sure,” Alex tilted his head. 

“Do you like it here?” 

And, well, that definitely wasn’t what Alex was expecting. Not at all. He’d thought Reggie was going to ask about the Mercer Empire, or the tutors Alex had had before coming here. Maybe about why he’d flinched as he had, question it further, or ask about his parents. Question how they’d let the tutors do as they pleased with Alex for the sake of education—or even about Alex’s episode that afternoon. 

“Uh,” Alex furrowed his eyebrows, “yeah, it’s, I mean, it’s different from what I’m used to... but I like it here—with, with you guys… Why?” 

“You just never seem very,” Reggie gestured, searching for a word, “comfortable? You’re a bit withdrawn, and I get that it’s probably weird that you’re here… and, and the reason you’re here is just as weird, but…” Reggie drew out a breath, finally letting his eyes fall onto Alex, “You just... never seem to want to talk, or hang out or anything—which is perfectly fine, if you don’t want to. I know it’s not really your choice to be here... I’m just curious.” 

“Hang out?” Alex raised an eyebrow. 

People didn’t normally want to hang out with him. People knew of his father, and tended to steer clear of Alex. Reputations were always a barrier. Alex was always shadowed by his father’s reputation, so he understood why people tended to avoid him. 

Unless, of course, they wanted something from him. 

“Yeah,” Reggie grinned, giving an excited nod, “you know, hang out with your friends. Chat. We like to listen to music together in the sitting room, and sometimes we’ll cook when the chefs are off. We’re best at spaghetti, so expect that in the near future. Oh, and, sometimes we’ll go outside and play mock baseball with Carlos. We’re all awful at it, but we always end up laughing. Just... have fun, you know?” 

“No,” Alex hummed thoughtfully before blinking hesitantly, “I mean, no, I don’t know, not... no to the thought. I...” Alex blew out a breath, “never really had the option of making friends—except Luke, of course, but that has always felt more like fate than anything else.” 

“Seriously?” Reggie blinked, “no one?” 

“No,” Alex gave a laugh, but it sounded more like a sigh-- even to his own ears, “I met Luke when I was seven and... well, he’s it.” Alex paused, turning to look back to the fountain, one knee pulling up to his chest, “I’m comfortable here, I promise, and I like you all just fine. Luke does too, by the way. I’m just... uneducated? I don’t know how to hang out, or chat with anyone other than Luke. I don’t know how to have friends.” 

“We can fix that,” Reggie chirped, “if you want, at least. We’re friends, aren’t we?” 

“Are we?” Alex blinked. The thought of being friends with Reggie had heat rushing to his cheeks a warm fuzzy feeling filling his stomach. He was so glad he wasn’t facing the other. 

“Of course!” Reggie grinned, “we’re all friends here. I’ve thought of you as a friend since you arrived—Luke too, you’re both really cool. Your friend circle just expanded three more people, Alexander, because Jules, Flynn and I all consider you our friend too. Besides, we wouldn’t be looking for you weren’t our friend.” 

“I’d like to be friends,” Alex allowed himself to say, still not looking at Reggie in fear his face was bright red. They could be friends, right? It was a silly little crush on the prince beside him, nothing more. Maybe... friendship would neutralize the crush—or, at least contain it a bit. 

“Friends then,” Reggie’s eyes were bright with glee, smile wide and cheerful, and it made Alex _weak_. “Don’t even think about it, alright? Just... think of us, like you think of Luke. You’ll be a friend expert in no time, Alexander.” 

Alex tried to think of Reggie like he did Luke, but, well, that was a flop. Julie and Flynn on the other hand, that was easy. He’d _only_ thought of the possibility of being friends with them since he’d arrived and… well that was part of the problem Alex was facing. 

Alex shook his head, trying to direct the feelings he was feeling for Reggie onto Julie and vice versa. But, yeah, no. Couldn’t do it. He liked Julie perfectly fine, she seemed nice. She was very pretty. But… she wasn’t Reggie. 

Okay, this might be harder than Alex thought it was going to be. 

“Anyways, we should find our friends before Luke has a stroke,” Reggie’s smile was teasing as he stood, and Alex couldn’t help but laugh. Then, Alex noticed Reggie’s hand was outstretched to him, an offer to help him up. 

Alex took Reggie’s hand, letting the other pull him up so they were standing facing each other, “thanks,” Alex ducked his attention before he could do anything to blow his cover—like staring at Reggie’s lips, or getting lost in his pretty eyes. 

Reggie lulled his head in Alex’s direction, flashing him another melting smile, “What’re friends for, Alexander?” 

“Hey, um, if we’re friends...” Alex tilted his head with a frown, “then, I’m not really a fan of Alexander. My… my friends call me Alex, I guess.” 

“I was waiting for you to say that,” Reggie let out a breathy laugh as he led Alex back into the castle, “we were waiting to see how long it would take you to lose the full name.” 

“You were?” 

“Uh huh.” Reggie gave a goofy grin, “Julie placed her money on three weeks, Flynn said a week, and I said a week and a half.” 

“You _bet_ on me?” Alex gawked, unsure how to feel. 

“What are friends for,” Reggie snorted, patting Alex on the shoulder through his embarrassment, “Luke was the one who mentioned you hated being called Alexander. We really should’ve known not to take a bet from your best friend, we all owe him money for his spot-on bet of two weeks.” 

“I’m gonna kill him,” Alex groaned, to which Reggie chuckled, slinging his arm around Alex’s shoulder as he led them into the castle.

* * *

Luke had been so thankful when Reggie returned with his best friend. 

He’d been sulking on the couch, afraid of Alex’s current state. It was almost painful to not know where his friend was. To not be able to follow him, or know exactly where Alex had gone. Back home, Luke knew both Alex and the castle like the back of his hand-- here, even if he did know Alex incredibly well, he still didn’t know the castle. He didn’t know the good places to hide, or the most calming places for Alex to be. 

So he’d been happy to see Reggie leading Alex in, and it didn’t even really look like Alex had broken down completely-- which was always a good sign. 

Luke smiled thoughtfully at Alex, tucked under Reggie’s arm, with a small smile on his lips. His cheeks were dusted pink. It was a look Luke had seen before, and he felt himself grinning at this new teasing material Alex had just supplied him with. 

He didn’t have long to be happy for Alex though, because as soon as they entered the room and noticed everyone else, Alex had brushed away from the eldest Molina’s arm. Reggie didn’t seem phased, moving to plop down on the couch beside Flynn, while Alex shuffled anxiously in the doorway before moving to sit beside Luke. 

The group had planned to meet up in the sitting room after they finished checking their assigned locations. Luke had hoped someone would’ve found Alex, but knew he’d appear in his room at nightfall for the evening, even if no one had found him. 

He was glad to see Alex though, even if he knew Alex would turn up at some point or another. 

Not much else happened for the rest of the day. Alex had attempted to apologize for his outburst, but Julie had been quick to quiet him with a promise that it was fine, and that they were just happy he was alright. 

Reggie was nodding along, giving Alex a knowing sideways glance, which, if Luke didn’t know any better would have his best friend’s down turned cheeks a bright crimson red. 

Luke would’ve added his two cents, but if the look Alex shot his way was anything to go off, Alex already knew what Luke was going to say. The same thing he said every time Alex got embarrassed over something anxiety related. And then he’d probably call him an idiot, because it was true. 

The king hadn’t joined them for dinner that evening, which was alright, it was still full and lively with the royal family and the staff who stopped in to join them. Luke knew the king was still busy, even if he did try to make it to dinner every night. He’d only missed two in the two weeks Luke and Alex had been living at the Molina castle. 

Luke couldn’t help but think about how awesome it would’ve been to work here. He loved what he did-- getting paid to be Alex’s friend was really a score when it came to what Luke could’ve been stuck with, but he still felt bad that his parents were trapped at the Mercer castle, as nice as Alex’s mother was to them. They were still employed to the king, and he wasn’t… as nice. 

There wasn’t time to dwell on it though, he knew they were taken care of. They’d been fine all his life, and that wouldn’t change now that he was gone. 

Alex didn’t seem up for much socialization, choosing to take a long shower and go to bed early instead of sit around and talk. Luke knew the anxiety really took the energy out of him, so he didn’t put up much of a fight. It still sucked that Alex had grown good at ignoring Luke’s sad looks over the years. 

That said, Luke wasn’t tired. 

He’d climbed into his own bed shortly after Alex, prepared to sleep early, because what else was there to do when Alex was asleep already? 

But of course, that’s not how it turned out. 

His thoughts ran wild, tumbling down a rabbit hole of everything. It had started on Alex, and moved swiftly through the Mercer family, then onto the Molina family. 

He thought briefly of tutoring and how it differed from his public classes, thoughts then jumping to his peers and teachers at school, where he got stuck on one of the kids who Luke missed seeing every day. 

His attention wasn’t stuck on the kid for long, before Luke was thinking about the path her took to and from school, and the garden at the Mercer castle, and then the garden here and how it differed from the Mercer garden-- 

and then his brain landed on the sitting room they’d been shown on the tour around the castle, where they all hung out before his brain stopped abruptly on that single room leading off from the sitting room-- 

And now he couldn’t seem to get his mind off the room the Molina’s hadn’t shown them that first night on their tour. The one that led off from the sitting room. They’d brushed over it. Had barely even looked in the doorway’s direction before leading him and Alex off to the tutoring rooms. 

Luke couldn’t stop thinking about it. 

_Why had they done that?_

What didn’t they want to show Luke and Alex? 

What was in that room? 

Luke had thought of it before, vocally, to Alex, who’d shot him, and his tendency to overstep, down. And he understood, it wasn’t theirs to know. If the Molina’s didn’t want to show them, they should leave it alone. 

But he couldn’t. 

How’re you supposed to just leave a mystery like that alone? 

What’s behind the door? 

Luke pulled himself up to a sitting position, dragging his fingers through his hair. He glanced briefly towards the doorway between his and Alex’s bedrooms, it was open a crack, and Luke could hear his friend’s evened out breaths if he listened hard enough. Alex was out, which, left Luke to his own devices. 

He’d tried to fall asleep too, but his brain wasn’t having it. There was a mystery to uncover, and Luke was going to do it. Besides, there was no anxious best friend to tell him it was a bad idea this time. 

Luke snuck down the halls quietly, which he really didn’t have to do, because the bedrooms were up a flight of stairs. It was late, but not like super late. Everyone had gone to their rooms for the night, Luke was sure, but he knew not everyone was asleep. 

Alex had been totally wrong when he’d said Luke couldn’t sneak, Luke was practically a ninja. Sneaking was in his blood-- besides, he’d managed to leave his own room without waking up Alex, or disturbing Reggie, who’s room was just down the hall. That counted for something, didn’t it? 

The halls were quiet. The sitting room was barren. 

Castles were creepy when no one else was around. He’d mentioned the same thing to Alex when they were younger, to which his friend had snorted a laugh and agreed wholeheartedly. It wasn’t any different in the Molina castle. 

Luke furrowed his eyebrows as he stepped towards the doorway. 

It wasn’t locked, which was surprising, considering the hesitance the Molina’s had when it came to it. 

He really hadn’t expected to get this far-- maybe far enough to turn the doorway, find it locked and return to his room defeated. But it was unlocked. 

He’d really expected it to be bolted shut considering all the nervous looks Reggie and Julie shot in the door’s direction. 

He pushed the door open a sliver, peeking in like something was going to jump out at him. 

Luke had almost expected to find a dead body. Or… something equally as gruesome considering the way the room had been brushed over, but instead he found-- 

A piano? 

He gaped, pushing the door open more and exposing the rest of the room. He stood in surprise, mouth agape as his eyes scanned over the room. 

A couple guitars. A bass or two. The beautiful grand piano. It was a music room. Far nicer than the little bedroom Alex had been granted at the Mercer castle, where they stashed their collective drum set and singular guitar. 

The room was wide, homey. A carpet under his feet, and a couch and coffee table combo. 

It was strange, at the Mercer castle, the instruments were thought to be a dirty little secret the king had hidden away. It was closed off from the rest of the castle. Never spoken of, and never visited. 

Here, it was wide and spacious. Almost prideful. They loved their instruments, clearly. The room led off from the sitting room, just a hallway away from the main section of the castle. It wasn’t some secret the king was trying to hide-- they put attention and detail into the room… 

So… 

Why was it a secret? Why hadn’t they showed the room at Luke and Alex’s arrival? 

Luke shook himself from his thoughts, stepping into the room, gazing around in awe. Everything was so pretty. The guitars, oh, wow, the guitars. They were gorgeous. He wanted to run his hands along them, feel the weight of them on his shoulder. 

Just seeing the instruments made Luke feel giddy. 

It had been weeks without his guitar. Weeks without playing. Weeks without even being able to run his fingers over the stings and feel that metallic friction. 

He knew he shouldn’t. He knew he should walk away and shut the door behind him. Leave and never speak of coming into the room (unless he was telling Alex, of course, but that would definitely lead to a privacy lecture). 

But he was antsy to play. To just touch a guitar again. 

And they were _right there_ … 

Luke bit his bottom lip, looking hesitantly towards the doorway. He knew what he should do. What was right in this situation-- 

\-- which, well, was definitely not what Luke did. 

Before he could talk himself out of it, his need just hold one of the pretty guitars took over. He barely hesitated as he finally took the last few steps separating Luke from the beautiful guitars. 

It was nice to have them in his hands. Nice to feel the weight after two weeks. 

He’d wanted to bring his own guitar, and he knew Alex would’ve helped him sneak it into the carriage had he brought it up before they departed (Alex was just like that), but the king had forbidden the drums leave that room. Forbidden Alex from taking his de-stressor with him to someone else’s home. 

Luke wasn’t the kind of guy to bring his own instrument if his best friend couldn’t bring his. And wouldn’t it have been rude to show up somewhere with a guitar and a drum set? 

Luke held the guitar in his hands, smiling fondly at it, almost picturing his own back at the Mercer castle. Was it weird to miss a guitar? 

“You know,” A voice called, and Luke stumbled to steady himself after his jump of surprise, managing to keep his hold on the guitar in his hands, “usually when people don’t show you something, it’s because they don’t want you to find it.” 

Luke’s attention shot up, falling onto Julie-- the princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay for a bit of Luke's POV! 
> 
> I'm trying to incorperate some of the things that make the show what it is, while also trying to keep it in the AU. I just really love writing this, so, even though I know where I'm taking the story (for the most part), it'll be a journey of things I wanna see between the characters :D
> 
> Anyways! Hopefully you enjoyed this update! Lemme know what you think in the comments? I love seeing your guy's comments, they always make my day! Kudos are also greatly appreciated! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New update!
> 
> Not much else to say, enjoy some Luke getting in trouble because he's a big snoop.

“Julie,” Luke stuttered out, “I, uh, was just…” 

“Snooping?” Julie raised an eyebrow. She didn’t look particularly angry-- a bit annoyed perhaps. Her arms were crossed across her chest, and her head was tilted back a bit, eyes narrowed suspiciously. 

Luke searched for something to say, something to excuse him for well, yeah, for snooping. He couldn’t find anything good enough for the princess, so he forced a nervous smile onto his lips and lifted his shoulders in a hesitant shrug, “I’m sorry?” 

Julie snorted, frowning at Luke. He shrunk back, embarrassed and apologetic. He really hadn’t meant to get caught. He just wanted to have a peek, and then he’d seen what they had, and how could he not touch those guitars? He was weak for a perfect six-string. 

“I thought you’d at least have an excuse or something.” Julie stepped into the room, looking around levelly before she frowned. Her gaze shot from the piano, to Luke, to the guitar in his hands. Her attention lifted back to him as her eyes narrowed once more. 

“I’m sorry, really,” Luke set the guitar back on the stand it had been displayed on, “I just… I couldn’t help myself… I couldn’t stop thinking about the mysterious door you guys said nothing about, and well, I couldn’t sleep and I thought no one else would be awake so I thought, y’know, why not? Let’s go take a peek--” 

“Yeah, sure looked like you were just taking a peek,” Julie put air quotations around the word ‘peek’, unimpressed scowl remaining on her face. 

“I know,” Luke breathed out, “I… got distracted.” 

“Not gonna lie,” Julie shook her head, stepping towards the guitar Luke had just set down, eyeing it as if to see if he’d damaged it, before standing back to her height, “I expected a bit more from prince Alexander Mercer’s friend--” 

Panic shot through Luke’s entire being with her words. He hadn’t even thought about the fact that his actions could reflect back onto Alex. What if Alex got in trouble for Luke’s doings? Alex’s head was already filled with the things Alex thought he did wrong, Luke definitely didn’t want to add the things he did wrong to that ever growing list. 

“Please,” he pleaded quickly, wide eyes catching Julie’s own. Julie’s scowl slipped off her face as she took him in, “don’t blame him-- Alex told me not to. He doesn’t know I came… He’d never do anything like this, he’s… he’s so good. It’s all on me, be mad at me. Punish _me _.”__

__“You’re not gonna be punished,” Julie gave a breathy laugh, playfully pushing Luke’s shoulder with her hand. His body swayed with the push, eyes still wild with fear, “relax, dude. I was kidding, mostly. It’s not the end of the world. You shouldn’t be in here, but if we really wanted to keep everyone it, it would’ve been locked.”_ _

__“I really did mean to just have a peek and then leave,” Luke stuck his lip out in a pout, “and then I saw that beauty--” Luke’s eyes drifted to the guitar he’d had in his hands, “--and I couldn’t not hold her, y’know?”_ _

__Julie gave him a once over, blinking at his adoring expression before dropping her gaze back to the guitar, “you play then?”_ _

__“Yep,” Luke gave a firm nod, popping the ‘p’, “I have since I was, like, ten.”_ _

__He thought longingly of his guitar back home, only managing to draw his thoughts back when Julie cleared her throat before she was speaking, “what do you play?”_ _

__“Uh, just about anything,” Luke gave a shrug, shifting his weight as Julie plopped down on the couch in the room, eyes still scanning over him, “back at home, the kitchen staff used to have music playing while they cooked-- when… when the king wasn’t around, at least. But, anyways, I’d help out sometimes while Alex was busy. They played everything, really, so I got into all genres, and I’d always get tunes stuck in my head, so we’d play them--”_ _

__“We’d?” Julie raised an eyebrow._ _

__“Oh, me’n’Alex,” Luke gave a nod, “we wrote our own songs too, sometimes-- well, they were almost songs. Mostly just… stupid poems I had to write in school that we’d add personality too. We’re really good at playing together though. We always leaned more towards rock though, just because Alex likes the beats, and how can you not like rock?”_ _

__“Wait,” Julie blinked, looking completely startled at the thought, “prince Alexander plays?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Luke raised an eyebrow, unsure if he should be offended on Alex’s behalf or not. Still, Luke was a bit irked, and the snide reply fell before he could stop himself, “ _prince Alexander_ totally kicks ass on the drums, _Princess Julia_.” _ _

__“Okay,” Julie frowned, “point taken, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that, I was just… surprised.” She paused for a second, “but drums, really? I did not see that coming. He looks more like a… I don’t know, a violin kinda guy if anything.”_ _

__“Alex? On a violin?” Luke raised an eyebrow, snorting to himself, “never. Seriously, the guy’s a master on the drums, he’s been playing since he was seven years old.”_ _

__“Wow,” Julie gave a surprised nod, “sorry, I… still can’t picture it.”_ _

__“No one can,” Luke grins, and, yeah, he could see that. Alex was reserved and quiet. Polite. Prince Charming down to the bone. You’d never expect him to pound out insane beats like he did, “it’s the truth though. Alex doesn’t--” can’t, Luke almost winced was he brushed the word from his mind, knowing it was the truth but not wanting to give the princess more than she needed to know. Alex might actually hit him if he did, “--tell people he plays though, gets shy about it.”_ _

__“But he’s not shy about it with you?”_ _

__“Nah,” Luke shook his head, arms crossing across his chest naturally, “I met him around the same time he got his set, so I was usually in the room with him while he was learning. He let me play a bit too, but it’s not my thing--”_ _

__“Because you’re a guitar man?”_ _

__“Because I’m a guitar man,” Luke grinned with a nod, “Alex is actually the one who got me my guitar, or, well, he mentioned it to his mom that I liked them, and his mom worked with my parents to buy me one. Best birthday ever.”_ _

__“That’s awesome,” Julie smiled, she’d pulled her knees up to her chest, chin settled on the gap between her knees, “did you… want to play?”_ _

__“Seriously?” Luke was already bouncing on his heels, eyes wide in excitement and grin crawling across his face, “I’d kill to play that guitar, it’s been _weeks_!” _ _

__Luke waited for Julie’s nod of approval, and nothing else before he bounded over to the guitar and swung the strap over his shoulder. He let his eyes shut as he gave a couple easy strums, fingers flying along the frets._ _

__The guitar was perfect._ _

__Luke’s at home, as much as he loved it, had been bought used. It was older, already years of wear on it when he’d gotten it. His parents weren’t wealthy, he knew, and even if the queen had offered to cover the cost, his parents were too prideful for that._ _

__Luke didn’t want the queen to be buying him things either-- or Alex, for that matter. Besides, it meant more that his parents had struggled a little to make him happy, it was almost better than having anything he could ever want. That they cared about him enough to put themselves in a bit of debt to get him what he’d always wanted._ _

__Luke let a tune that had been stuck in his head for the better part of a week flow out through the guitar, and when he opened his eyes, Julie was gaping at him._ _

__“What?” he frowned, letting the guitar slide to his side, supported by the strap._ _

__“You’re… that’s pretty good.”_ _

__“Thanks?” Luke furrowed his eyebrows, “did you think I was lyin’?”_ _

__“No,” Julie shook her head, “I just… wasn’t expecting it.”_ _

__“You’re really doubting us here,” Luke teased easily. “What a way to wound a man’s pride, princess.”_ _

__“Sorry,” Julie laughed, “it’s just…a lot to take in, I guess. Alex just, doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to play the drums, and you’ve never mentioned you can _shred_ on a guitar--” _ _

__Luke let himself grin, tilting his head as he slipped the guitar off his shoulder. He set it down carefully, moving to join Julie on the couch._ _

__“So,” Luke prompted with a grin, “you play then? Got your own insane talent hidden somewhere? Some crazy talent that matches your crazy insane music room?”_ _

__Julie was quiet for a moment, thoughtful. She stared across the room at the piano, a frown tugging at her lips, “not… anymore.”_ _

__Luke was surprised, but he tried not to let that show, “why?” he angled his head in her direction._ _

__“This is… _was_ , my mom’s music room.” _ _

__Luke gaped, eyebrows furrowing. _He did not know that_. He felt like an asshole now. Alex had briefed him at their arrival that the queen had passed away in the past years and that it may still be a sensitive topic that they might not want to bring up. _ _

__He’d been right._ _

__“Jules,” the nickname fell before he could stop it. He’d always had a thing with nicknames, way back to when he’d refused to call Alex Alexander. “I’m sorry… I-I didn’t know…”_ _

__“I know,” Julie gave a light nod, a tiny, barely there smile lifting to her lips, “we didn’t tell you. I just… we used to spend so much time here with mom; Reggie and I playing the piano by her sides, and Carlos singing along. She spent so much time in here, Luke. I just… it’s not the same without her.”_ _

__Luke didn’t say anything, but he frowned hard. Eyes locked on the princess._ _

__“I… haven’t really been able to come in here. Or… or play anything. It hurts, I guess. I know Reggie comes in here sometimes, but not often, and Carlos has never really been interested in music, but I just… I couldn’t.”_ _

__She looked like she needed a hug. He wasn’t quite sure whether or not it was appropriate, this was Alex’s wife to be, after all, but he couldn’t just ignore someone’s feelings. Especially not Julie’s._ _

__Luke shifted closer, offering his spread arms as an invitation she was welcome to decline, and to his surprise, Julie scooted to meet him in the middle, accepting the hug and squeezing around him. He let his arms wrap around her, and didn’t bother saying anything as she buried her face in his chest._ _

__“I’m so sorry,” Luke whispered, “I really… I wouldn’t have come in if I’d known…”_ _

__“It’s okay,” Julie replied, voice muffled in Luke’s tee-shirt. “I’m… kinda glad you did. I hate that this place is sitting around unused. I just… couldn’t feel the music like I did before with… with mom. It used to be so full of personality in here--we’d all always be in here, all together, y’know?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Luke ducked his head in a little nod. He didn’t really understand, if he were honest, but he couldn’t deny it wasn’t much more fun and lively back in their music room at the Mercer castle when he and Alex were jamming out together. He could imagine though_ _

__“But you’ve… you’ve got that same kind of energy mom did with the instruments, and the music, you know?” Julie tells him, “it’s… it’s really nice.”_ _

__“You should see Alex and I playing together then,” Luke told her, trying to lift the mood-- maybe to distract her a bit, “we’re full of energy. When Alex gets going, there’s no stoppin’ him.”_ _

__“Now that, I’d like to see,” Julie’s voice was light once again, pulling away from Luke and giving him a small smile that made Luke’s heart flutter in his chest. Luke tried to shove down the heat threatening to rise to his cheek, shuffling away from Julie as he cleared his throat._ _

__Julie was off limits. She was betrothed to Alex. They couldn’t change that. He couldn’t change that. And there was no way he’d do that to Alex-- he couldn’t get in the way of it, even if Alex didn’t exactly want to marry Julie…_ _

__“So, uh,” Luke sprung up from the couch, “you guys play?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Julie gave a nod, pulling herself up from the couch. Luke watched as she walked to the piano, studying it thoughtfully before she sat slowly on the seat. Her fingers lines up with the keys, but she didn’t press anything. Her fingers dropped into her lap, gaze turning towards Luke, “we both can play the piano, but Reggie like the bass more.”_ _

__Luke gave a nod, not wanting to speak and disturb Julie. She looked content just sitting at the piano, eyes trailing along the white and black keys as her fingers gripped the smooth surface of the instrument._ _

__“Maybe… maybe we can play together sometime?” Luke swallowed nervously, “I’d… love to play with you. But, I… I know it’s hard to play after… after you mom.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Julie replied breathlessly, “maybe. I’d, uh, I’d like to, but not right now… not tonight.”_ _

__“Yeah,” Luke blinked himself from his haze, “yeah, alright. It is pretty late.”_ _

__The boy frown at the darkness of the night outside the window, which brought his thoughts back to the time, “hey, uh, what were you doing wandering around so late?”_ _

__Julie turned to him in surprise, standing from the piano. She studied him for another second before leaning against the piano and tilting her head at him, “can I tell you a secret?”_ _

__“Uh, yeah,” Luke raised an eyebrow in surprise, “I mean, sure.”_ _

__“I come here sometimes just to… I don’t know, think? Being in here helps me feel closer to my mom, I guess. My… brothers and dad don’t know, they think I avoid the place, which, I guess I do. It’s just nice to be in her favorite spot for a couple minutes sometimes.”_ _

__“That’s real nice, Julie,” Luke gave her a soft smile._ _

__“Yeah,” Julie dropped her eyes to the floor, but Luke could see a small smile lighting up her face, “I’m usually alone though, not many people like to _snoop_ in here.” _ _

__And that was definitely a gibe-- “I’m sorry,” Luke whined theatrically, which prompted a light laugh from the girl. A win in his books._ _

__Neither said anything for a second, but it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was calm and comfortable. A warm silence that felt natural, even if nothing was being said._ _

__“Anyways, we should head to bed,” Julie yawned, “should I walk you to your room?”_ _

__“Uh, no,” Luke glared playfully, “ _I_ should be walking _you_ to your room, Princess. I know how all this fancy-schmancy royal stuff works. Trust me, Alex is a hard etiquette tutor to please.” _ _

__“Do you even remember where Flynn and I’s bedrooms are, _Mister know-er of the fancy-schmancy royal stuff_?” _ _

__“I--” Luke frowned, wrinkling his nose at the completely too long nickname she’d teased him with, and, _no_ , he didn’t remember. This place was huge, and he was lucky he even remembers where his and Alex’s rooms are, “could definitely find them if I tried.” _ _

__“Suree,” Julie teased, “I’m hopeful you can make it to your room though, right?”_ _

__“Yes,” Luke frowned, lip poking out in a pout, “I can.”_ _

__“Good,” Julie gave him a light smile, “goodnight then.”_ _

__“Yeah, goodnight,” Luke huffed, turning the opposite direction Julie had been going._ _

__“Hey, Luke?” He was about halfway down the hallway when he paused, turning slightly to look at Julie, an equal distance down the hallway, but in the other direction. He quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t say anything, waiting for whatever Julie was going to say, “thank you.”_ _

__He blinked at her, unsure what he’d really done, besides sneaking into a room he definitely shouldn’t have been sneaking into. He opened his mouth the question her, but shut it just as fast, “you’re welcome.”_ _

__He watched a smile grace Julie’s lips, as her head ducked in an acknowledging nod before she turned her body around again and was disappearing around a corner._ _

__Luke followed suit in the opposite direction, a stupid, tiny smile on his face._ _

__\----_ _

__Reggie wasn’t quite an early riser-- but out of his siblings, he was definitely the early bird. He liked to occasionally be up before the sun. It was when their father was the least busy, so Reggie liked to talk with him._ _

__He also liked to watch, or even help out with the morning breakfast prep. He liked the kitchen, and seeing the cooks moving in an almost practiced dance across the floor. Plus, it was nice to just sit on a far counter where people left their personal belongings and just breath in the delicious smells wafting through the room._ _

__Some mornings he’d get up super early and watch the sunrise from his mom’s favorite water fountain in the garden, before he’d head into the music room and play around for a bit without having to be worried about Julie._ _

__He tried not to do things that reminded her of mom too often, because he didn’t want to throw her back into the depression the family had gone through the months after their mom’s passing. It had taken Julie a bit longer to find her way out of the darkness of losing their mother than the rest of them, and Reggie was always worried about losing her to it again._ _

__Reggie still loved music, and his bass, and playing made him feel close to their mother-- but it wasn’t the same with Julie, and he understood that. Everyone grieved differently, and there wasn’t a grieving timeline to be followed._ _

__He hoped that someday she’d come back-- that the spark their mother had lit would reignite at some point, but he couldn’t be sure. He missed seeing Julie’s fingers gliding along the piano, and her soft voice singing the lyrics to songs their mom wrote for them._ _

__It wasn’t as fun playing by himself, and his bass always sounded better with other instruments as well, but he was content to just play by himself. He couldn’t just drop his instruments, he liked playing too much to really quit, even if playing without his mother, or sister knocked the breath out of him._ _

__Today was not one of those days where he was incredibly enthused to be active. He hadn’t slept the greatest, and he was in a blah mood. He hadn’t wanted to pull himself from bed, but knew he had too. It was still early-- earlier than he’d see his siblings, but a bit too late for the sunrise, or to join his father for a morning chat._ _

__Reggie walked himself down the hall, still clad in pajamas he didn’t really want to change out of. He probably would later, for classes, but there wasn’t a point at this time. Breakfast in pajamas wasn’t weird._ _

__He made his way down the stairs, rubbing tiredly at his eyes. He moved towards the sitting room to relax for a little before breakfast when he heard it._ _

__Notes. The piano. Someone was playing the piano._ _

__Reggie frowned to himself, moving quietly towards the music room doorway. He was almost irritated that someone was in the room, his brain jumping to Luke or Alex, even though he really couldn’t be upset even if they were._ _

__They hadn’t given permission for the two to be in the room exactly, but the castle had become their home as well, and no one had explicitly said the music room was off limits. They’d just kind of… refused to acknowledge it existed, at least with Julie around._ _

__The door was ajar, and he could peek in easily. He hadn’t known what he was expecting to see-- Luke, or Alex. He didn’t know if they could even play, but music hadn’t been brought up at all, so, maybe they could. He thought of Carlos too, for a split-second, but his little brother had never been interested in anything music, unless it happened to be singing along with them. They’d tried to get him into music, but it had been a no-go._ _

__He silently accused everyone in the castle as he leaned towards the door gap but his mind hadn’t even crossed the fact it could’ve been Julie playing the piano._ _

__But it was Julie, her fingers gliding across the keys gracefully as if she hadn’t skipped even a day of practice, instead of the full year where she couldn’t bring herself to even look at the piano. Her eyes were shut and her head was angled up towards the ceiling._ _

__Lost in her own world of music. A light, hopeful feeling fluttered in Reggie’s chest seeing her so at ease._ _

__She was playing. It had been almost a full year since Julie had touched an instrument-- since he’d even seen her in their mother’s music room. He’d missed seeing her in there, seeing her look so relaxed and comfortable._ _

__They had basically grown up in this room after all, it’s where most of Reggie’s favorite memories took place._ _

__Reggie pushed the door open; the old hinges squeaking slightly as it went. Reggie refrained from wincing at the disturbance._ _

__Julie opened her eyes, but didn’t stop playing, thankfully. Her eyes were lidded, as a small smile lifted to her lips when she noticed who was at the door. Reggie could feel himself returning the smile as he stepped in to join her on the bench, his own fingers lining up to play alongside her._ _

__They fell into a familiar pattern of keys, playing what they’d played so many times before for their mother. The first duet they’d really learned to play together, and the one that was always their go to when a relative, or visitor would prompt a _'well, play us something!’_ whenever they saw the music room. _ _

__And then… then Julie was singing. Just as beautiful as the last time Reggie had heard her. He let his eyes shut, fingers knowing the keys far better than his brain did. He was lost in this; the music he’d so deeply wanted to play with his sister again. What he’d craved since their mother had passed and Julie had been left as nothing but a shell of the girl he’d known all her life._ _

__Reggie smiled despite himself, his earlier blah feeling wiped away completely by the ecstasy of playing this duet with Julie. As bittersweet as it was to play what their mother had taught them so long ago without her, but so fondly like she was standing over their shoulders with that prideful little smile on her face._ _

__He squeezed his eyes shut, tilting his head towards Julie as he drew in a breath before joining her in the duet’s vocals. They harmonized perfectly, like they always did after singing together all through their childhood._ _

__Reggie felt his sister’s shoulder bump into his, and he returned the action as a smile curled the corners of his lips up. He’d been dreaming of this day to come. He’d been praying Julie would find her way back to music._ _

__He didn’t know what had changed her mind, but…_ _

__He was so incredibly thankful to have her back._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for the wait! Updates might get slower because, y'know, life. I'm still writing two other fandoms too while trying to focus on this one, I just jump around from fic to fic, oopsies. My attention span blows around like the wind lol
> 
> Anyways, comment appreciated, as always! I love seeing what you guys have to say!


End file.
